Love Ya
by zfrine
Summary: Ia hanya harus bersikap tenang dan tidak menggubris gangguan-gangguan kecil ini. Karena keadaan pasti akan kembali seperti semula. Seperti persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke. / AU, OOC, eventually Sasuke-Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC (Naruto-fans, back off~! He is a very BAD person here! *kicked-to-hell*)**

**Notes: Ini aslinya fanfic B**ch 'sampah' di leptop saya. Dibuat karena efek muter **_**Love Ya**_** by SS501 200x XD~**

…

_It hurts when I see you, I fall short of breath, my head hurts._

_Why, when that person doesn't love you? Why don't you get it?_

…

**LOVE YA**

a Naruto (SasuSaku) fanfiction

…

"Sakura-chan!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menolehkan kepalanya, sebuah senyuman manis mengembang dari bibir tipisnya. "Naruto."

Si pemanggil, Naruto Uzumaki, berlari kecil ke arahnya, kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Sakura Haruno. Muka gadis itu memerah, apalagi saat Naruto mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan bunyi. Mereka berdua pun berjalan pulang. Tampak Naruto sesekali menggelitik Sakura dan membuatnya tertawa tanpa henti.

"…"

Sasuke Uchiha yang dari tadi berdiri bersandar pada gerbang sekolah dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada menghela nafas pendek. Ia menegakkan badannya dan membenarkan letak strap tas yang melingkari pundaknya, berjalan pulang dengan kedua tangannya tenggelam di saku celananya. Sekitar 50 meter di depannya adalah sepasang kekasih teman sekelasnya itu, Naruto dan Sakura.

…

"…sibuk, ya? Ah tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja. Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok."

Sepasang mata emerald indah itu menatap layar ponselnya dengan sedikit kekecewaan di hatinya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandangi derasnya hujan yang membasahi jalanan. Tidak ada lalu lalang orang di cuaca begini, apalagi mengingat hari yang sudah sepetang ini. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah menyala semua dan sesekali melintaslah mobil atau motor dengan kecepatan sedang, memecah genangan air tanpa ampun.

Mulanya ia berniat menelepon untuk meminta Naruto menjemputnya, karena ia tidak membawa payung. Tapi rupanya pemuda itu sedang sibuk dan ia tidak mungkin dengan egoisnya menyuruh si rambut kuning itu datang ke sini. Salahnya sendiri tidak membawa payung.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi halte dan merapatkan kaos putih yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Tidak mungkin ia menerobos hujan sederas ini.

"Haruno?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, disambut oleh surai hitam kebiruan yang begitu pas dengan cuaca mendung sekarang. "Sasuke?"

Pemuda berjaket merah-hitam itu melipat payung beningnya dan duduk di samping Sakura. "Sedang apa kau sendirian di sini?"

"Ah, aku tidak membawa payung." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Naruto bilang sedang sibuk. Jadi aku tidak mungkin memintanya menjemputku ke sini."

Sasuke memandanginya dengan kening berkerut. Naruto? Rasa-rasanya tadi ia melihatnya di kafe dengan seorang gadis. Sibuk apa dia di sana? Kencan dengan pacarnya yang lain?

"Sasuke sendiri, sedang apa hujan-hujan begini?"

Ia mengerjapkan sepasang mata hazelnutnya. "Aniki menyuruhku membeli beberapa bahan. Dia bilang ingin membuat kue. Entahlah" Mengangkat bahu.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengamati tas plastik yang Sasuke bawa. "Kau adik yang baik, ya?" Ia tersenyum lagi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Sebenarnya dia mengancamku."

Sakura tertawa.

Kemudian mereka terdiam. Suara hujan yang deras dan klakson mobil di kejauhan menjadi latar belakang mereka. Dari ekor matanya Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. Hidung gadis itu memerah seperti Rudolf, begitu pula dengan pipinya. Sepasang mata emeraldnya juga terlihat memerah.

Ketika telapak tangan yang hangat itu menyentuh pipinya yang merona, Sakura menarik diri dengan terkejut dan memandangi Sasuke dengan heran. Pemuda itu menempelkan lagi telapak tangannya ke pipi Sakura. "Dingin sekali. Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu di sini?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum. "Tidak lama kok."

Bohong.

Sasuke melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya kepada Sakura. Gadis itu lagi-lagi memandanginya dengan heran. Padahal pemuda itu hanya memakai kaos hitam berlengan pendek di balik jaketnya. "Sasuke?"

"Pakai saja. Kau pasti kedinginan, sampai gemetaran begitu." Sasuke meletakkan tas belanjaannya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sekarang apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkan gadis ini sendiri di tengah hujan begini. Sakura juga tidak mungkin akan menelepon Naruto dan memintanya untuk menjemputnya, karena ia sudah beralasan kalau ia sedang sibuk dan gadis itu mempercayai semua perkataan pacarnya.

Sekalinya turun hujan di Kota Konoha, sederas ini ternyata. Sasuke juga tidak akan membawa payung kalau bukan karena dipaksa oleh Itachi, mengingat cuaca tadi siang yang cerah tak berawan.

"Memangnya kau dari mana, masih di luar jam segini?"

Sakura memainkan ujung jaket Sasuke. "Ada beberapa literatur yang harus kucari di perpustakaan kota untuk melengkapi tugas Fisika akhir Naruto."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Jadi ini tujuan Naruto yang sebenarnya? Pemuda itu terlalu gampang ditebak. Seperti warna rambutnya yang mencolok.

"Proyekmu sendiri?"

"Sudah selesai kukerjakan."

"Oh."

Percakapan mereka mati.

Dalam keadaan yang seperti ini Sasuke berharap Naruto tiba-tiba datang ke sini untuk menjemput Sakura dan membuatnya bisa pulang dengan lega.

"Ayo." Dengan sedikit memaksa Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk membuatnya berdiri dan merangkulnya, membawanya menembus hujan sepayung berdua dengan dirinya. Sakura memberontak kecil, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kiri Sasuke dari pundaknya. Tapi ia tidak melakukan lebih dari itu, atau ia akan basah.

"Mau kemana?"

"Rumahku."

…

Ia hampir menyemburkan air mineral yang tengah ia minum saat mendengar Naruto mendeklarasikan tentang status barunya dan Haruno. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu menerimanya begitu saja?

"Kau lihat, Sasuke? Tidak sulit mendapatkan hati gadis itu. Karena dari awal memang dia sudah menyukaiku!" Naruto memamerkan cengirannya dengan bangga.

Sasuke mengusap dagunya dengan punggung tangannya. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan, Naruto? Bukankah kau masih berhubungan dengan Yamanaka yang dari SMU putri itu?"

Ia terkekeh. "Akhir-akhir ini kami sudah jarang bertemu. Peraturan sekolahnya semakin ketat saja, tidak membiarkannya pulang-pergi dengan bebas."

"Dan seingatku, kau juga masih menjalin hubungan dengan Hyuuga."

Naruto tertawa, menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. "Kau memang benar-benar temanku, Sasuke! Kau baik sekali mengingatkanku pada mereka semua! Bahkan aku sendiri hampir lupa, hahaha~"

"Dasar gila…"

Haruno menyukai Naruto? Yang benar saja… Gadis itu bodoh atau bagaimana, bisa jatuh cinta pada playboy seperti Naruto dan menerima pernyataan cintanya begitu saja? Menduduki peringkat kedua –setelah Sasuke- di kelas ternyata tidak menjamin semuanya. Apakah ia tidak pernah melihat bagaimana sikap Naruto pada gadis-gadis cantik dan berdada besar? Pasti waktunya hanya ia habiskan di perpustakaan saja seharian. Gadis bodoh…

Ia ingin memaki-maki gadis itu saat bertemu dengannya di kelas. Meneriakinya tepat di depan telinganya, kalau Naruto itu seorang playboy yang hanya akan mempermainkannya saja. Tapi begitu melihat gadis itu tersenyum saat bersama dengan Naruto, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Lihat saja mukanya yang selalu terlihat pucat itu, merona merah dengan indahnya. Ia kira Haruno tidak bisa tersenyum semanis itu. Apakah memang benar semua itu karena Naruto bersamanya?

…

Mereka berjalan menembus hujan.

Tangan kiri Sasuke membawa tas belanjaan, sementara tangan kanannya memegangi payung. Sakura sendiri menyimpan kedua tangannya dengan rapi di depan, menggenggam erat tasnya. Mereka tidak bercerita panjang, hanya beberapa kali Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan kecil. Memang benar ia dan Sakura tidak begitu dekat. Sasuke mulai berinteraksi dengan gadis itu hanya sejak statusnya berganti menjadi kekasih Naruto.

"Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai~!" Pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha terbuka, seorang pria yang memakai celemek menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Eh, Sasu-chan membawa _teman_ ternyata." Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan tingkah kakaknya dan menyerahkan tas belanjaan. "Ini semua yang kau minta. Kau duduk saja di ruang televisi, Haruno. Aku mau ke atas dulu."

Tepat ketika Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya di anak tangga pertama, ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Itachi. "Aniki, jangan ganggu Haruno! Awas kau!"

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus tertawa dan mengangkat bahu, hingga kemudian Sasuke pergi.

"Ah, Aku Itachi Uchiha."

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Senang bertemu denganmu, Itachi-san."

"Sakura-chan, mau membantuku membuat kue?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Ia pun mengikuti Itachi menuju dapur.

Itachi tersenyum dalam hati. Untuk pertama kalinya adiknya membawa teman gadisnya ke rumah. Padahal biasanya yang datang bersamanya adalah pemuda berambut kuning yang merampok isi kulkas itu. Dan ada hubungan apa di antara mereka, hingga gadis ini memakai jaket kesayangan adiknya, Itachi sendiri bertanya-tanya.

…

Saat Sasuke turun untuk mengecek bagaimana kondisi Sakura, ia mendapati gadis itu sedang asyik menghias kue dengan kakaknya. Sasuke memandanginya dari balik pintu. Seulas senyum bahagia yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya saat bersama dengan Naruto turut hadir. Ia hanya tersenyum dalam hati.

Lihat kan? Masih ada banyak hal selain Naruto yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah lapar, Sasu-chan?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan senyum itu memudar sedikit, kemudian mengembang lagi saat ia menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata onyx itu.

"Kelihatannya kalian berdua asyik sekali membuat kue." Ia berjalan ke arah mereka dan mencolek sedikit krim coklat terlihat begitu lezat itu, menjilatnya.

"Sakura-chan memberitahuku cara membuat krim coklat selezat itu! Ternyata penambahan margarin membuat rasanya lebih enak!"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sakura-chan?

"Jadi, apa saja yang kalian bicarakan selama aku pergi?" Sasuke bersandar pada konter dan mengamati Sakura dan Itachi menghias kue coklat itu dengan irisan strawberry.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau memakai memakai piyama bermotif tomat untuk tidur."

Sasuke hampir terpeleset jatuh mendengarnya. "Aniki! Apa saja yang kau katakan pada Haruno?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. "Sasu-chan tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk guling kesayangannya yang sudah lapuk dan bulukan!"

"Dan kau masih sering mengompol saat berusia 12 tahun." Kompak sekali kakaknya dan Sakura menertawakannya.

Sasuke memasang muka tidak senang. Tapi melihat bagaimana Sakura tertawa sebegitu lepasnya entah kenapa membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Ia pun tersenyum tipis.

…

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sasuke. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia berdiri di teras rumahnya sementara Sasuke berdiri di trotoar yang lebih rendah 4 anak tangga darinya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu Itachi. Kurasa dia senang sekali karena ada yang membantunya memasak seperti tadi."

"Aku juga senang bisa membantunya. Mempunyai kakak seperti Itachi-san pasti sangat menyenangkan."

Sasuke _sweatdrop, _tidak begitu setuju dengan perkataan Sakura barusan.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan hujan sudah berhenti sejak tadi. Meninggalkan tanah beraroma segar yang menentramkan. Awan mendung sudah tidak ada dan langit Kota Konoha malam ini pun cerah berbintang.

"Ano- aku akan masuk sekarang. Kau bisa pulang, Sasuke." Sakura membalikkan badannya untuk membuka pintu. Saat itu Sasuke menaiki anak tangga dan meraih pundaknya. "Tunggu-"

Gadis itu memandangi tangan Sasuke di pundaknya. Di atas jaket hitam-merah Sasuke.

"Oh iya, jaketmu." Ia menarik resletingnya turun.

"Tidak, bukan itu!" Sasuke menghentikannya, otomatis menggenggam tangan Sakura yang dingin.

Ia menepis tangannya perlahan.

"Sasuke." Ada isyarat peringatan pada nada bicaranya.

Sasuke menarik tangannya. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Haruno."

Alisnya terangkat ke atas.

"Kau- kau yakin dengan semua ini? Tentang kau dan Naruto?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu memandangi sepasang mata emerald Sakura dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu, kan? Naruto- playboy? Aku hanya tidak ingin dia mempermainkanmu." Ia mengangkat bahunya.

Sakura terdiam.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya, mukanya terlihat tidak senang. "Dan kau mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang temanmu sendiri? Apa kau pantas disebut sebagai teman? Terima kasih karena kau sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku tidak memerlukannya. Selamat malam."

Dia membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan cepat, tepat di depan muka Sasuke.

Memejamkan matanya, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

_Apa kau pantas disebut sebagai teman?_

Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa orang seperti Naruto pantas menjadi kekasihmu? Gadis bodoh.

Sasuke menggeram kesal dan membalikkan badannya, pulang ke rumah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC (Naruto-fans, back off~! He is a very BAD person here! *kicked-to-hell*)**

…

Keesokan harinya Sakura mengacuhkannya di kelas. Tidak mau membalas sapaan selamat paginya, tidak mau melihatnya sama sekali. Gadis itu tidak menganggap keberadaannya sama sekali.

Ia hanya menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dengan sikap Sakura. Ia juga tidak akan peduli kalau gadis itu menceritakan kejadian semalam pada Naruto, karena apa yang ia katakan adalah kebenaran. Hanya Sakura sendiri yang menutup mata akan hal itu.

Tapi sepertinya ia tidak mengatakan apa pun pada Naruto. Pemuda itu masih menyapanya dan mengobrol dengannya tentang segala sesuatu yang tidak penting, terutama tentang pacar-pacarnya yang lain. Benar saja, kemarin dia memang menghabiskan waktu dengan salah satu pacarnya di kafe. Dan ia tidak tahu kalau kemarin Sakura berada di luar sendirian saat hujan.

"Kemarin kami menghabiskan hari yang dingin bersama. Mendengarkan live musik di sebuah kafe di tengah melodi hujan, bergandengan tangan. Harus kuakui, belum pernah aku bersikap romantis seperti itu pada siapa pun Sasuke." Naruto tertawa, ia pun meneruskan memakan bekal yang Sakura buatkan untuknya. Nasi goreng rasa ramen. Rupanya gadis itu tahu apa kesukaan Naruto.

Dan kau tidak tahu pacarmu yang _cerdas_ itu kedinginan di tengah hujan, batin Sasuke. Ia tidak akan memberitahu Naruto. Tidak ada untungnya melakukan hal itu. Hanya membuang waktunya saja.

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dan Haruno berjalan dengan baik?"

"Ah, iya. Tentu saja. Gadis itu terlalu polos, Sasuke! Tempat yang ia tahu di sekolah hanya ruang kelas dan perpustakaan! Aku sangat yakin ia bahkan tidak akan tahu kalau aku mengencani Tenten yang duduk di belakangnya!" Lagi-lagi ia tertawa, hanya berhenti untuk menelan makanannya.

"Tapi aku beruntung, Sasuke. Baik sekali kan dia sampai membuatkanku bekal? Dia membuatku bisa menyimpan uang jajanku untuk kencan selanjutnya dengan Ino!"

Orang ini gila.

Awalnya ia sempat percaya kalau Naruto benar-benar jatuh cinta pada si peringkat dua itu. Tidak biasanya ia menyukai gadis dengan ukuran dada biasa saja seperti Haruno. Ternyata memang benar, ia hanya sedang bosan dan ingin mengubah suasana saja. Berpacaran dengan gadis manis dan cerdas macam dia cukup menguntungkan. Memangnya siapa yang meminjami pekerjaan rumah pada Naruto? Siapa yang membatunya menyelesaikan laporan praktikum? Siapa yang melakukan penelitian untuk tugas Fisika? Siapa yang membuatkannya bekal?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno-_baka_ itu?

Sasuke sampai gemas dibuatnya. Bahkan semua orang tahu apa yang Naruto lakukan kalau tidak ada Haruno. Dia menggoda hampir semua anak sekelas, meski pun mereka tidak ambil pusing dengan perbuatannya. Tidak juga mengatakan pada Haruno. Karena sudah seharusnya ia tahu tentang _belang_nya Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak memutuskannya saja?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja.

"Kenapa? Masih banyak yang bisa kumanfaatkan darinya, Sasuke! Selama ia tidak keberatan, kenapa tidak? Sayang sekali kalau aku melepasnya begitu saja. Tapi kalau memang dia minta putus, aku akan memutuskannya saat ini juga. Terserah dia saja sih," Naruto mengangkat bahu.

Jadi _fungsi _Haruno hanya itu? Kau manfaatkan sesuka hatimu?

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak akan mengambil tindakan apa pun. Ia sudah memperingatkan gadis itu, tapi ia malah menilai Sasuke menusuk teman sendiri. Lihat saja, suatu saat nanti ia akan sadar siapa yang menusuk siapa!

Pintu yang membawa ke atap terbuka. Orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto itu berjalan ke arah mereka. Senyuman Naruto mengembang, ia melambaikan tangannya menyambut salah satu pacarnya.

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, duduk di sebelah Naruto. Tanpa sekilas pun melihat ke arah Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak menganggap keberadaan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas untuk pelajaran selanjutnya?" Naruto bertanya, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sakura.

"Sudah."

"Gadis pintar! Kau memang kekasihku yang paling hebat~!" Tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke di depan mereka, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Sakura dengan cepat.

Ia begitu terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto barusan dan mukanya langsung merona merah. Begitu kontras dengan warna pucat yang biasanya. Sasuke juga terkejut, tapi ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Na-Naruto…" Ia berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah, menutupi mulutnya.

Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura yang berkilauan memantulkan cahaya matahari.

"Ciuman pertamamu? Kita melakukannya di depan Sasuke! Kau juga akan jadi saksi untuk yang kedua, Sasuke!" seru Naruto senang. Ia menarik tangan Sakura yang menutupi mulutnya dan kembali mengecup bibir gadis itu. Kali ini dengan sedikit paksaan karena Sakura terlihat memberontak.

Sasuke berdecak pelan.

Orang ini benar-benar gila.

Bagaimana bisa ia mencuri ciuman pertama seorang gadis semudah itu? Dan melakukannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya, dengan orang lain di depannya?

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto pun menarik diri, meninggalkan Sakura yang berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya kembali. Muka gadis itu sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Kalau mungkin, asap akan mengepul dari kedua telinganya. Naruto keterlaluan sekali.

"Lihat, mukamu memerah, Sayang! Kau manis sekali!" Naruto mengacak Sakura yang panjangnya sebahu dan mengecup pipinya yang memerah. Sekarang bukan cuma Sakura, Naruto pun menganggapnya tidak ada.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari tontonan di hadapannya, Naruto lagi-lagi mencium Sakura. Tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bukan hanya mereka bertiga saja yang makan siang di atap sekolah!

Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Rasanya ingin meninju Naruto tepat mengenai mukanya dan membuatnya menghentikan semua tingkah kurang ajarnya ini. Dadanya terasa sesak melihatnya.

…

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian memalukan di atap.

Sekarang setiap orang akan berbisik-bisik tiap kali melihat Sakura. Lebih tepatnya tiap kali melihat Sakura sendirian. Karena mereka tidak berani berkomentar apa pun kalau ia bersama dengan Naruto. Bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bahkan sangat mengganggunya. Ia tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian, tidak suka jadi bahan omongan. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat mereka diam. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

Sudah beberapa hari pula ia menghindari Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak mau bahkan sekedar membangun kontak mata dengan sepasang mata onyx yang tajam itu. Sasuke juga terlihat tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tidak lagi berusaha untuk menyapanya seperti saat hari pertama ia mengacuhkannya. Mungkin begini lebih baik, karena dengan begini Sasuke juga tidak bisa berkomentar tentang kejadian di atap waktu itu.

Kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sekolah sudah sepi dan hanya beberapa siswa yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan klub tertentu. Sakura melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, memandangi langit dengan semburat keemasan yang indah.

Di atas mejanya adalah buku tugas dengan nama Naruto Uzumaki tertera di depannya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah Naruto. Kalkulus yang rumit, tapi tidak cukup rumit untuknya.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Kenapa ia melakukan semua ini?

_Ini kan untuk Naruto-kun, _ia berbisik dalam hati. Tersenyum, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau inilah caranya mencintai Naruto. Caranya menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya atas semua kebahagiaan dan waktu yang menyenangkan yang sudah Naruto berikan untuknya.

Senyumannya memudar. Tapi mengapa ia merasa ini semua tidak benar?

Sakura kembali teringat pada kata-kata Sasuke.

_Aku hanya tidak ingin dia mempermainkanmu._

Apakah benar Naruto hanya mempermainkannya?

Tapi ia bilang menyukainya…

Dan ia juga yang sudah membuatnya bahagia selama ini. Tidak mungkin kalau Naruto hanya mempermainkannya. Ia pun meyakinkan dirinya lagi, setiap orang punya cara masing-masing untuk menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka. Dan inilah cara Naruto menunjukkan cintanya pada Sakura.

_Dengan apa?_

Dengan membuatnya tersenyum bahagia sepanjang hari. Sesuatu yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia rasakan. Perasaan yang hangat, seperti sinar matahari pagi yang bersahabat. Sesuatu yang memenuhi dadanya, seperti permen kapas yang manis dan lembut. Ia belum pernah merasakan semua ini. Rasanya ia ingin terus membuat Naruto bahagia, seperti bagaimana ia telah membuatnya bahagia juga. Perasaan ini timbal balik, kan?

Sakura tersenyum.

Mengapa ia meragukan Naruto? Padahal terbukti hanya bersamanyalah ia bahagia.

Keraguan itu tidak pada tempatnya. Ia yakin Naruto menyukainya, seperti ia menyukai Naruto.

"Sakura?"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya. "Naruto-kun?"

Pemuda berambut kuning itu berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau belum pulang?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat Naruto menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sampingnya, ia pun memandangi sepasang matanya dan tersenyum manis. Membuat Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan isyarat tanya. "Ada apa?"

Lagi-lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Naruto, terima kasih. Aku sangat bahagia…"

Mendengarnya, Naruto terdiam. Keheningan di antara mereka adalah sesuatu yang nyaman. Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan piano dari ruang musik.

Tak lama kemudian ia pun mengukir seulas senyum. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengusapnya dengan sayang. "Aku juga bahagia."

Naruto mengangkat dagu Sakura dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian mengecup bibir tipis Sakura dalam. Gadis itu tidak memberontak, ia membalas ciuman Naruto.

Saat sedang menikmati bagaimana bibir keduanya berpagutan, mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang menyandarkan badannya di balik pintu kelas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC (Naruto-fans, back off~! He is a very BAD person here! *kicked-to-hell*)**

…

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali bertopang dagu sambil mengaduk-aduk secangkir moccachino di hadapannya, sukses merusak granul yang ditaburkan membentuk ulas senyum itu. Tidak sesuai dengan moodnya saat ini.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke dan merangkul pundak temannya itu dengan gestur bersahabat. "Kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke Uchiha yang kukenal ini lesu karena ditolak oleh seorang gadis!"

Ia menggerakkan bahunya untuk menyingkirkan tangan Naruto.

"Jangan ganggu aku."

Si kepala durian itu tertawa. "Tidak biasanya, Sasuke! Kukira aku sudah menasehatimu untuk mencari kekasih!" Naruto memanggil waiter dan memesan minuman seperti Sasuke.

"Aku bukan seorang playboy sepertimu!"

Naruto tertawa, "Tentu saja! Kau bahkan tidak punya seorang pacar pun, Sasuke! Mana mungkin kau jadi playboy kalau mendapatkan seorang gadis saja tidak bisa?" kekehnya.

Sasuke benar-benar sedang tidak mood saat ini dan Naruto semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya. Ia menegakkan badannya dan melempar _death glare _ke arah Naruto. "Daripada menggangguku, kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan Haruno atau Yamanaka atau siapa saja?"

"Tenang, Sasuke. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dengan makananmu hari ini. Dan siapa yang bilang aku datang untuk mengganggumu? Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini untuk bertemu dengan Ino!" Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih kepada waiter saat pesanannya datang dan mengaduk moccachinonya, menghancurkan granul senyum seperti punya Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya. Padahal tadi baru saja bermesraan dengan Haruno di kelas." cibir Sasuke pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Hahaha, kau tahu bagaimana diriku, kan Sasuke? Aku berusaha keras untuk bersikap adil pada pacar-pacarku!"

Orang gila.

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih salah satu di antara mereka?" tukas Sasuke kesal. Ia meneguk minumannya hingga habis.

Hari ini Naruto terlalu banyak tertawa. Dan Sasuke tidak menyukai hal itu. Tawanya menyebalkan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya akan menikah dengan satu orang gadis suatu hari nanti. Sekarang adalah saatnya melakukan audisi siapa yang terbaik, Sasuke!" Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Naruto~!"

Mereka berdua menoleh secara bersamaan ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari kecil ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah Naruto. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Sebentar lagi akan ada adegan pembukaan yang saking seringnya sampai membuat Sasuke bosan melihatnya.

Gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Ino Yamanaka itu melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Naruto dan bibir mereka berdua terkunci dalam ciuman singkat.

"Oh, hai Sasuke-kun!" Ino menyapanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan memaksakan tersenyum.

"Mana pacarmu?"

Sepasang mata onyx itu mengerjap.

Ino mengangkat alisnya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak punya pacar, Sasuke-kun!"

"Uh, aku-"

"Aku sudah menasehatinya untuk mencari seorang gadis yang baik, Sayang. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan ideku dan malah sedang mencari seorang laki-laki yang dapat ia jadikan pacarnya!" Naruto tertawa setelah mengatakannya, begitu pula dengan Ino.

Sasuke pun semakin buruk suasana hatinya. Ia tidak ingat alasan apa yang membuatnya tetap berkawan dengan orang macam Naruto.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pasangan itu, melakukan apa pun yang mereka ingin lakukan. Sasuke berjalan menyusuri taman kota yang sepi. Suasana hatinya memburuk sejak melihat kejadian di kelas tadi. Naruto dan Sakura berciuman.

Gadis itu tampaknya benar-benar sudah terperdaya oleh Naruto. Apa yang membuatnya begitu jatuh cinta pada pemuda brengsek seperti Naruto? Dia memang tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu atas semua tingkah laku Naruto? Apakah ia sebegitu bodohnya sampai tidak menyadari kalau dirinya hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto untuk menyelesaikan semua tugas akademisnya?

Apakah ia sebegitu _jatuh cinta_nya pada Naruto?

Sasuke duduk di ayunan dan kakinya menyepak kerikil kecil, kemudian mengayun pelan.

Yang lebih gawat adalah ia pun jadi ikut memikirkan gadis bodoh itu. Kenapa juga ia harus mengkhawatirkan Haruno? Dia kan sudah memperingatkannya tentang Naruto, terserah bagaimana ia mau menanggapinya. Yang jelas ia tidak akan peduli kalau gadis itu terluka.

Benar kan?

Kenapa pula ia harus memperingatkannya tentang Naruto? Padahal biasanya ia tidak peduli.

"Sial…" Sasuke mengutuk pelan, menghentikan ayunan kakinya.

Apakah ia _menyukai _Haruno?

"L-lepas!"

"Ayolah, Manis~!"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pojok gelap taman yang tidak mendapat sorot cahaya lampu. Tampak beberapa pemuda berandalan mengerumuni seseorang yang ia tidak tahu siapa, karena ia tidak dapat melihat sosoknya. Tapi dari suaranya, jelas kalau itu seorang gadis.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus. Ia pun enggan beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membantu gadis malang itu. Cari masalah saja.

"Jangan jual mahal begitu!" Seorang dari mereka yang memakai topi menghempaskan tubuh gadis malang itu ke dinding bergrafiti di belakangnya dan menarik lepas dasi yang melingkari kerah kemejanya.

Sepertinya akan ada tindak asusila parah di sini dan Sasuke pun bangkit dari ayunan untuk mencoba menghentikannya. Kelihatannya gerombolan pemuda liar itu tidak membawa senjata tajam yang dapat membahayakan nyawanya.

"Lepas!" Gadis itu berteriak saat tangan-tangan kotor mereka mulai bertingkah.

Sepasang mata onyx Sasuke membulat. Suara itu!

Ia pun segera berlari dan memukul salah satu dari mereka tepat mengenai tengkuk, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri seketika. Tiga orang yang lain langsung melihat ke arahnya dengan marah.

"Beraninya kau!"

Dua di antara mereka mencoba menyerang Sasuke, sementara yang satu memegangi Sakura agar tidak kabur begitu saja dari sana. Saat Sasuke sedang sibuk berurusan dengan dua pemuda liar itu, pemuda yang memegang Sakura tidak tinggal diam. Dia mencoba untuk mencium paksa gadis itu.

Ia tidak bisa menjerit minta tolong pada Sasuke, karena mulutnya dikunci oleh bibir beraroma alkohol itu, membuatnya mual. Ia meronta mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi tentu saja pemuda itu jauh lebih kuat darinya dan usahanya tidak banyak membuahkan hasil.

Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas. Cairan hangat mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tiba-tiba saja gerakan pemuda itu terhenti dan tubuhnya melemas. Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas terengah-engah, sebuah balok kayu yang tadinya ia genggam jatuh ke atas tanah.

Sakura membuka sepasang mata emeraldnya yang berair, memandangi sosok Sasuke dengan keringat mengalir di dahi dan pelipisnya. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, pelipisnya juga terluka.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, saling berpandangan. Yang terdengar adalah engahan Sasuke yang berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya dan isakan Sakura yang tertahan. Keempat pemuda berandalan itu tidak sadarkan diri, tapi Sasuke sudah memastikan tidak membunuh mereka.

Sakura yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata itu, membenarkan kemejanya yang berantakan di sana-sini, kemudian memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil menahan isak. Air matanya mengalir turun.

"Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?" Sasuke melepas blazernya, menutupi tubuh mungil Sakura.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, tidak juga menatap Sasuke dan sepasang mata onyxnya yang memancarkan kehangatan. Kalau Sasuke tidak datang, ia tidak tahu sudah jadi apa dirinya kini. Tapi ia tidak berani menatap sepasang mata onyx itu. Ia tidak punya kepercayaan diri yang cukup untuk melakukannya.

"Aku antar kau pulang," Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura, mencoba untuk membuatnya berdiri. Sebentar saja gadis itu sudah hampir jatuh lagi. Ia terlalu lemas dan tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat karena kejadian barusan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke pun memindahkannya ke lengannya, menggendongnya _bridal-style_.

Gadis itu tidak memberontak. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Sasuke. Dari sensasi dingin yang ia rasakan di lehernya, Sasuke tahu Sakura masih menangis. Ia dapat merasakan isakannya, dapat merasakan tubuh mungilnya masih bergetar kuat.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Seandainya ia tetap tinggal di kafe dan mengobrol dengan Naruto dan Ino, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura. Ironis sekali. Sementara si kepala durian itu tengah bermesraan dengan pacarnya yang lain, Sakura hampir saja celaka.

Gadis bodoh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC (Naruto-fans, back off~! He is a very BAD person here! *kicked-to-hell*)**

…

Ia belum bicara apa pun dari tadi.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandangi gadis di hadapannya yang memeluk lututnya erat. Selimut tebal membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna, dengan blazer Sasuke sebagai lapisan keduanya. Seperti tidak cukup, gadis itu berusaha menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya lebih rapat lagi.

Kedua matanya sembab, hidungnya memerah dan wajahnya pucat. Kombinasi yang tidak ingin Sasuke lihat. Kalau harus jujur, ia lebih senang melihatnya tertawa bersama dengan Naruto daripada terlihat ketakutan begini.

Apa saja yang sudah dilakukan pemuda-pemuda tadi padanya, Sasuke tidak berani menanyakan hal itu. Ia juga tidak berani membayangkannya sendiri. Yang penting mereka belum sempat melakukan hal terburuk yang bisa Sasuke bayangkan.

Ia bangkit dan menuju ke wastafel untuk membasahi sebuah handuk kecil, kemudian kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sakura. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat dagu gadis itu untuk menatap matanya, tapi Sakura segera memalingkan mukanya.

Sasuke mengulangi aksinya lagi dengan sedikit paksaan dan mengusap bibir gadis itu dengan handuk basah. Kemudian kedua pipinya, dahinya, seluruh wajahnya. Ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan bekas ciuman pemuda berandalan itu, karena ia sempat melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Kalau bisa, ia juga ingin menghilangkan _bekas_ ciuman Naruto dari bibir tipis itu.

Sepasang mata emerald itu memandanginya dengan berbagai macam emosi yang tidak Sasuke mengerti. Ia hanya menawarkan seulas senyum samar. "Sudah tidak apa-apa." bisiknya lirih.

"Sasuke…" Sakura melepaskan pegangannya dari selimut dan membiarkannya terkumpul di sekitar badannya, sementara ia menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke.

Tindakan Sakura tentu saja tidak disangka-sangka oleh Sasuke sebelumnya. Ia masih terkejut dan mengerjapkan matanya, saat gadis itu sudah memeluknya erat. Kemudian ia pun memeluk gadis itu balik, mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan.

Mereka tetap dalam posisi bertautan seperti itu selama beberapa saat, hingga Sakura melepaskan lengannya yang melingkari leher Sasuke.

Ia mengangkat dagu gadis itu dan memandangi sepasang mata emerald indahnya dalam-dalam. Tersenyum. Dan tanpa menunggu terlalu lama, Sasuke mendekatkan mukanya. Perlahan-lahan hingga bibirnya menekan bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

…

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala, Sasuke memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan tidak senang. Alisnya berkerut lebih dalam dari biasanya.

Ia sudah mencium Sakura. Mencium pacar temannya sendiri!

Sasuke memutar badannya hingga kini ia berbaring dengan muka teredam bantal.

Ia sudah mencium pacar temannya sendiri!

Bahkan meski pun Naruto punyak banyak pacar, ia merasa kalau apa yang ia lakukan tidak benar! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia terbawa suasana saat itu… Lagipula ia tidak bisa menahan diri saat sepasang mata bulat itu menatapnya sepenuh hati.

Sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sakura dan akhirnya ia sadar, _ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu_.

Ia jatuh cinta pada gadis bodoh yang begitu mencintai Naruto hingga tidak sadar kalau ia hanya dimanfaatkan untuk keuntungan Naruto semata.

Sasuke berbaring di punggungnya, mengusap bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya pelan. Masih ia ingat bagaimana lembutnya bibir Sakura. Menciumnya seperti memakan permen kapas. Lembut dan manis. Pantas saja Naruto senang menciuminya, bahkan di depan umum sekalipun. Seperti candu, ia ingin merasakannya lagi. Begitu ingin merasakan sensasi itu lagi.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Apa yang ia pikirkan?


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC (Naruto-fans, back off~! He is a very BAD person here! *kicked-to-hell*)**

…

"Lenganmu kenapa, Sakura-chan?" Naruto berusaha untuk menarik lagi tangan gadis itu, tapi Sakura sudah menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum.

"Bukan apa-apa, Naruto."

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dari tempat duduknya.

Ia sedikit bersyukur karena kondisi gadis itu sudah membaik, tidak seperti kemarin yang begitu ketakutan. Apalagi ia tetap tersenyum dan terlihat ceria jika berada di sekitar Naruto. Tapi yang membuatnya agak khawatir adalah kenyataan bahwa gadis itu masih tetap mengacuhkannya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Apakah ia marah atas ciuman kemarin?

Sekilas Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata onyx yang jelas-jelas memperhatikannyanya dari tadi, kemudian perhatiannya kembali tertuju kepada Naruto dan lelucon konyolnya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu mengenakan pakaian ini, Sayang~! Kau pasti terlihat sangat cantik!" seperti biasa Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura, membawa tubuhnya mendekat.

_Tidak ada hari tanpa bermesraan_, mungkin itu motto Naruto. Dan Sakura menerimanya begitu saja.

Sasuke heran, kejadian semalam tidak berpengaruh apa pun pada gadis itu di sekitar Naruto. Ia sedikit berharap gadis itu trauma dan tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Naruto lagi. Namun akhirnya ia sadar kalau harapannya itu sangat buruk dan Kami-sama pasti tidak mau mengabulkannya.

Tapi tiap hari melihat Naruto bermesraan dengan Sakura, dengan Yamanaka, dengan siapa pun, membuatnya muak juga. Ia tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya, tapi ia tidak rela kalau si rambut kuning itu menyentuh Sakura. Dia sedang bermesraan dengan Yamanaka saat beberapa pemuda berandalan mencoba menganggu Sakura. Sasuke berharap gadis itu sedikit menghargai usaha penyelamatannya dan melakukan sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Oh, dia ingat! Bahkan gadis itu belum mengucapkan terima kasih padanya!

Setelah apa yang ia lakukan, bagaimana ia menyelamatkannya dari gangguan berandalan, apa yang ia dapat sebagai balasan? Bahkan sikap acuhnya tidak berkurang sedikit pun! Hanya saat itu saja, tiba-tiba memeluknya. Lalu sekarang apa? Apakah hanya karena sebuah ciuman saja ia kembali mengacuhkan Sasuke? Memangnya ia tidak tahu, apa yang mungkin terjadi padanya kalau Sasuke tidak datang menyelamatkannya? Berandalan itu tentu akan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih buruk dari sekedar ciuman kepadanya!

Sasuke menggeram dengan kesal.

Gadis bodoh, tidak tahu terima kasih!

Seharusnya ia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Naruto saat ia dalam bahaya.

Sasuke memukul mejanya dengan kesal, mengundang perhatian beberapa teman sekelasnya, termasuk Naruto dan Sakura. Pemuda berambut kuning itu beranjak dari bangkunya dengan membawa serta pacarnya dan duduk di dekat Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Moodmu belum membaik juga dari semalam? Seharusnya kau tidak usah pulang dan mengobrol hangat denganku di kafe tadi malam!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak temannya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tidak tertarik. "Dan mendengarkan ocehanmu tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting? Kalau aku melakukannya, ada orang yang celaka dan kau akan sedih karena kehilangan salah satu mainan kesayanganmu!"

Ia tidak bermaksud mengatakannya sekeras itu, tapi ada perasaan tidak suka yang menyeruak memenuhi dadanya dan membuatnya berbuat demikian.

Air muka Sakura berubah. Ia memalingkan mukanya, membuat Sasuke tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Oh, kau menolong seorang gadis, Sasuke? Katakan padaku, siapa gadis beruntung itu!" Naruto berujar dengan semangat.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sedikit menyesal telah melewatkan obrolan kita semalam, Naruto. Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku membiarkan serigala-serigala itu menyantap makan malam mereka,"

Tangan Sakura mengepal mendengarnya. Sementara Naruto mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah sepotong daging? Hmm…kalau aku jadi serigala itu, aku juga akan sedih kalau kehilangan steak yang lezat. Seharusnya kau membiarkan binatang-binatang kelaparan itu untuk makan, Sasuke."

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan, Sasuke hanya mendengus. Sakura masih tidak mau menatap Sasuke dan mengencangkan pegangannya pada tangan Naruto.

…

Ia masih saja memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke saat itu.

Apakah benar pemuda itu menyesal telah menolongnya?

Ia sadar betul, kalau Sasuke tidak datang saat itu, ia sudah pasti celaka. Mungkin saja mereka akan membunuhnya setelah melakukan tindak pelecehan padanya, untuk menutup mulutnya selamanya. Tapi kalau pun ia dibiarkan hidup, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa hidup dengan menanggung aib sebesar itu? Ia pasti akan memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Kenapa Sasuke mengatakan hal itu?

Apakah ia memang benar-benar menyesal telah menolongnya?

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan gerakan frustasi.

Tapi ia masih bisa merasakan ciuman itu…

Mengapa ia harus menciumnya? Apa Sasuke lupa, ia kekasih Naruto. Kekasih temannya sendiri.

Dan apa yang ia katakan tentang Naruto yang seorang playboy? Sakura tidak percaya.

Setiap orang punya masa lalu, dan playboy itu hanya bagian dari masa lalu Naruto. Ia sangat yakin Naruto hanya menyukainya seorang dan hanya memikirkannya seorang. Ia yakin tidak ada orang lain. Ia yakin Sasuke hanya iri pada kebahagiaan mereka.

Tapi mengapa juga pemuda itu mesti iri?

_Karena dia menyukaimu, _hati kecilnya berbisik. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Ciuman itu buktinya. _Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lebih kuat.

Semuanya hanya emosi sesaat! Tidak mungkin Sasuke menyukainya, sebegitu tega kah dirinya menyukai kekasih temannya sendiri?

Sakura beranjak dari bangku taman yang ia duduki selama lebih dari setengah jam dan melangkah pergi. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam dan ia tidak mau ada di luar saat gelap seperti kemarin. Ia tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi padanya.

Melewati sebuah kafe yang sederhana, ia menangkap sosok berambut kuning yang begitu ia kenal.

Tapi ia menolak untuk mempercayai penglihatannya. Karena tidak mungkin seorang Naruto tengah bermesraan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang.

Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan tidak pantas itu. Matanya terasa panas.

"Ino Yamanaka. Aku yakin ini adalah tahun ketiga mereka bersama." Sakura membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. Sepasang mata emeraldnya membelalak terkejut menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan terkejut seperti itu? Semua orang sudah tahu. Lihatlah!" Sasuke memutar badan Sakura dan memaksanya menyaksikan bagaimana tingkah Naruto dan Ino. Gadis itu memalingkan mukanya, tapi Sasuke memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya dan memaksanya tetap menyaksikan adegan di hadapannya.

"Kuberitahu ya, Naruto sedang bersama gadis itu saat kau diganggu berandalan semalam." Sasuke berbisik dengan suara lirih dan dalam tepat di depan telinga Sakura, membuat gadis itu merinding.

"Bohong…" Air matanya mengalir turun dengan deras tanpa bisa ia bendung.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku tahu masih ada sekurang-kurangnya tiga wanita lagi yang menjalin hubungan dengannya."

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan-

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke. Cukup untuk membuatnya terkejut dan membulatkan sepasang mata onyxnya yang indah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tidak percaya, sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa panas.

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini?" desis Sakura, masih dengan berlinangan air mata.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau hanya iri kan melihat aku dan Naruto?"

"Lihat dirimu, teman macam apa yang menjelek-jelekkan temannya sendiri?"

"Dan kukira kau orang yang baik-"

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan mencengkeram kedua pundak gadis itu.

"Kau hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Naruto, _baka_! Dia hanya membuatmu mengerjakan semua tugas yang harusnya ia kerjakan sendiri! Kau tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku, sekarang kau tidak percaya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri? Apa kau baru akan percaya kalau aku membuat si brengsek itu mengakui semua perbuatan busuknya di hadapanmu?"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke mengunci bibir Sakura, sebelum gadis itu dapat mengatakan sesuatu untuk menyangkalnya.

Ciuman itu murni paksaan Sasuke. Sakura sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Ia berusaha keras untuk menjauhkan Sasuke darinya, tapi usahanya tidak berhasil. Samar-samar ia menyadarinya, Sasuke lebih memaksa dari pemuda yang waktu itu. Tapi rasanya berbeda, meski pun ia menolak dan mencoba untuk memberontak, ada sebagian dirinya yang merasa lega dan membenarkan tindakan Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu. Dan perlawanannya terhenti.

Kemudian Sasuke mengakhirinya. Ia mendekap tubuh Sakura erat dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Menghela nafas pendek, "Dia- tidak pantas untukmu…"

Sakura diam saja. Tidak bergeming sedikit pun dalam pelukan Sasuke. Terhipnotis sepenuhnya oleh Sasuke. Cairan hangat masih mengaliri pipi pucatnya.

Ia mendekap tubuh gadis itu semakin erat. Seperti tidak rela melepasnya lagi. Menenggelamkan kepalanya untuk menghirup dalam-dalam aroma cherry manis rambutnya.

Tidak menyadari bagaimana Naruto mengerutkan alis melihat mereka dari kejauhan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC (Naruto-fans, back off~! He is a very BAD person here! ****You've been warned! *****kicked-to-hell*)**

…

"Beraninya kau menyentuh pacarku, Sasuke!"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di perut Sasuke.

"Ugh!" Kali ini hantaman dengan lutut.

Sasuke jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, juga dari hidungnya yang patah. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Teman macam apa kau, Sasuke?" Naruto menarik rambut hitam Sasuke, membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya. Nafasnya berat dan memburu. Tanpa belas kasihan Naruto mendaratkan pukulan ke rahang Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya, katakan saja sejak dulu! Jangan seperti ini, menusukku dari belakang!" Naruto mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak tak berdaya, kemudian menendang sisi tubuhnya dengan penuh kebencian. Sasuke memegangi sisi tubuhnya yang sakit, beralih ke posisi miring dengan bertumpu pada badan sebelah kanannya.

"Bahkan aku jauh lebih baik darimu, Sasuke! Setidaknya aku tidak merebut kekasih orang!" Dengan itu Naruto menyelesaikan pelampiasan amarahnya pada Sasuke, yaitu dengan menendang bagian perutnya. Perbuatannya barusan membuat Sasuke memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Naruto tidak peduli. Ia meludah dan meninggalkan tubuh Sasuke yang seperti boneka usang itu. Tergeletak tak berdaya di atas atap beton gedung sekolah yang dingin.

Sasuke menatap langit malam yang cerah berbintang. Angin berhembus dingin membuatnya menggigil. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Dadanya sesak sekali, ia kesulitan bernafas.

Seluruh badannya terasa sakit luar biasa. Ia mencoba untuk berubah ke posisi duduk dengan susah payah. Kemudian ia menyeringai. Entah kenapa sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan ia pun menyeringai. Ia tertawa.

"Ha-"

"Haha!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Hahahaha- Aaarrgghh!" Sasuke memukul-mukul lapisan beton di bawahnya penuh amarah. Terus memukul hingga tangannya mati rasa, lengket oleh darah.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berjengit bagaimana dadanya terasa sakit tiap tarikan nafas.

Naruto yang memanggilnya ke sini sepulang sekolah tadi. Sasuke tidak punya prasangka negatif apa pun tentang hal itu. Ia hanya mengira seperti biasanya Naruto ingin mengobrol yang tidak penting dengannya. Tapi pemuda berambut durian itu menyambutnya dengan tinju yang sukses mematahkan hidungnya begitu Sasuke menutup pintu atap di belakang punggungnya. Kemudian membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke pintu, ke dinding, ke lantai beton, ke mana saja benda keras yang dapat ia temukan.

Sasuke tidak melawan. Ia bisa saja menendang selangkangan Naruto dengan keras saat pemuda itu sedang menikmati memukuli wajahnya. Kemudian ia bisa saja menyerang balik dan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih kejam seperti melemparkannya dari atap.

Tadi ia sudah merencanakan –di antara pukulan Naruto yang brutal- apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika Naruto lengah. Ia akan membenturkan kepalanya tanpa ampun ke tembok hingga mendislokasikan lehernya, kemudian menyeret tubuhnya yang sudah pasti tidak berdaya itu ke pagar pembatas, melemparkannya ke bawah tanpa belas kasihan.

Tapi ia tahu apa yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan.

Karena itu Sasuke diam saja dan membiarkan Naruto menghajarnya sampai puas. Memang ia akui dirinya bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu. Karena bagaimana pun juga, gadis itu kekasih Naruto. Meski pun si kepala kuning itu punya banyak pacar selain Sakura, status gadis itu tetap saja sebagai pacarnya. Dan suatu kesalahan besar kalau ia sampai berani menyentuhnya.

Ia hanya _sedikit_ terkejut dengan respon Naruto.

Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tahu tentang perbuatan Sasuke bukan sesuatu yang penting. Karena yang membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya adalah tentang ketidaksukaan Naruto yang begitu hebat. Padahal ia pikir mereka berdua berteman. Tapi kemana perginya atribut _teman_ yang ia sandang saat Naruto menghajarnya gelap mata begitu? Seakan-akan ia sudah bertahun-tahun menyimpan dendam kepada Sasuke dan melampiaskan semuanya saat itu juga.

Padahal ia menganggap Naruto sebagai teman, tidak peduli seberapa buruk kelakuan pemuda itu.

Tapi apakah hanya karena seorang gadis saja ia bersikap seperti itu?

Sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri dan pergi dari tempat ini. Dia harus segera pulang dan membiarkan kakaknya merawat lukanya. Atau mungkin orang itu akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Yang jelas ia harus pergi dari sini sebelum mati kedinginan.

Ia melangkah dengan gontai, berjengit di tiap gerakan. Sasuke tersenyum getir, tidak mungkin ia bisa mencapai rumah dengan kondisinya sekarang. Bahkan ia tidak yakin bisa mencapai lantai dasar sekolah. Seluruh tubuhnya berteriak kesakitan. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah berbaring. Ia ingin menutup matanya yang terasa berat. Sebentar saja…

Dan semuanya gelap.

…

**Hueee… saya nggak bisa nulis **_**action**_** T.T**

***kabur sebelum dibunuh fans Sasuke & Naruto***


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC (Naruto-fans, back off~! He is a very BAD person here! ****You've been warned! *****kicked-to-hell*)**

…

Sakura mengecek lagi _drawer _kulkas. Menyibak deretan jus, buah, dan makanan kaleng. Tidak ada. Menutup pintunya dengan hati-hati, ia beralih mengecek kabinet-kabinet. Tidak ada juga. Saat itu ibunya masuk ke dapur membawa kantong plastik berisi belanjaan.

"Kau mencari apa, Nak?" Ibunya bertanya sambil mengeluarkan belanjaannya dari plastik.

"Susu."

Tangannya terhenti, lalu terangkat untuk menepuk dahinya pelan. "Oh iya, Ibu lupa. Kau mau 'kan pergi sebentar ke minimarket seberang jalan? Oh, dan beli juga tisu toilet. Hmm, telurnya juga lupa dibeli tadi. Sepertinya hari ini banyak sekali yang terlupakan…"

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, "Malam-malam begini?"

Ibunya tertawa kecil, "Ah, apa maksudmu? Ini baru jam 7, Sakura. Cuma di depan sana, tidak apa-apa. Seperti kau tidak pernah berada di luar lebih dari jam segini saja."

Ia menghela nafas, tapi akhirnya mengambil jaket dan pergi ke luar.

Kompleks perumahan tempat ia tinggal memang selalu sepi, seperti malam ini. Ia hanya harus berjalan ke jalan besar di depan dan semuanya beres. Tidak perlu melewati tempat-tempat yang tidak ia kenal dan tidak perlu berjalan jauh.

Saat ia tengah berjalan dengan waspada, dilihatnya sesosok berambut kuning berjalan tergesa-gesa. Sosok yang begitu familiar.

"Naruto-kun?"

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dengan sedikit terkejut, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum. "Oh, hai, Sayang. Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli di minimarket seberang jalan."

"Ah, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengantarmu, tapi sayang sekali aku sedang terburu-buru. Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian?" ia bertanya dengan _khawatir_, mengernyitkan alisnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, cuma di depan sana. Naruto-kun dari mana? Kau banyak berkeringat,"

Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan putih yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk menyeka peluh di dahi Naruto. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengambil alih sapu tangannya, menyeka keringatnya sendiri.

"Hee, aku baru saja _bermain-main _dengan temanku. Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Hati-hati ya, Sayang. Sampai jumpa besok!" Sebelum membalikkan badan, ia mengecup pipi Sakura yang merona; kemudian pergi dan melambaikan tangan.

"Iya…" Sakura memegang pipinya dan tersenyum.

…

Dia baru saja selesai membayar belanjaanya di meja kasir saat ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Shikamaru, sang ketua kelas.

[Haruno, bantu aku mengisi database kelas sekarang. Di kelas.]

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Seenaknya saja orang itu menyuruh-nyuruh dirinya untuk datang ke sekolah malam-malam begini. Memang benar ia adalah sekretaris kelas, tapi tidak begini caranya.

Ia baru akan mengetik pesan balasan saat sebuah pesan masuk lagi. Dari Shikamaru.

[Rumahmu dekat kan? Cepat.]

Sakura pun menggerutu dalam hati. Ia bergegas pulang ke rumah, meletakkan belanjaan dan pergi ke sekolah yang berjarak tiga blok dari rumahnya.

Bangunan sekolah di malam hari terlihat begitu seram.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Shikamaru mau berdiam diri di dalam gedung seseram ini. Kenapa tidak di luar saja, di café misalnya? Mengisi database kelas 'kan tidak perlu dilakukan di _kelas _juga.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki koridor yang remang.

Ia bukan gadis yang penakut, ia hanya tidak mau berjumpa dengan _penghuni _sekolah yang kerap kali mengganggu kegiatan anak-anak klub pada petang hari. Awas saja kalau ia bertemu salah satu dari _mereka._

Saat ia meniti anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dimana kelasnya berada, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berat dan agak diseret. Sakura menghela nafas dan memantapkan hatinya, meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Lalu terdengar bunyi –brukk- dan ketika ia sampai di lantai dua, ada sosok berambut gelap yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Sasuke?"

…

Saat membuka matanya, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah sosok Itachi yang terlihat buram berbayang. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan semuanya mulai terlihat jelas. Ia mengecek sekelilingnya dan menghela nafas lega, ia ada di rumah.

Itachi memandanginya dengan khawatir.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?"

Sasuke mendengus menanggapi pertanyaan kakaknya. "Bodoh. Aku Sasuke, adikmu."

Itachi menghela nafas lega. "Bagus. Sepertinya benturan di kepalamu tidak sampai membuatmu amnesia."

"Kalau saja Sakura-chan tidak menelepon ke sini, kau tidak akan ditemukan sampai pagi ini, Sasuke. Mungkin saja kau sudah mati saat ada yang menemukanmu,"

Sakura?

"Mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Itachi bertanya sambil membantu Sasuke beralih ke posisi duduk dengan super hati-hati. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menerima segelas air mineral dari kakaknya, menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

"Semalaman."

"Oh."

Kemudian hening.

"Sasuke-kun?" Dia menolehkan kepalanya perlahan dan disambut gadis berambut merah muda yang masih mengenakan seragam SMU Konoha. Itachi beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, membiarkan mereka berdua saja. Ia sempat menepuk pundak Sakura pelan.

"Hai."

Sakura duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, menatap Sasuke dengan khawatir.

"Apa ini perbuatan pemuda-pemuda yang waktu itu?" Sepasang mata emerald menatapnya khawatir.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Lalu siapa?"

"Kau tahu siapa." Dan gadis itu mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

Hening.

Tinggal satu inchi lagi sampai ia menyentuh punggung tangan Sakura saat pintu ruang pasien terbuka lagi. "Yo, Sasuke."

Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat Naruto.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan _orang gila_ itu di sini?

Pemuda berambut kuning itu datang dengan parsel buah di tangan dan senyuman simpati _palsu_. Sorot matanya mengatakan semua itu.

"Kau berkelahi tanpa mengajakku, eh? Apa lawanmu begitu tangguh sampai kau terluka parah begini?" Naruto meletakkan bingkisan yang ia bawa di atas meja dan duduk di samping Sakura. Seperti biasa melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang gadis itu.

Dan dia berani datang untuk menemuinya setelah apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Berpura-pura tidak tahu padahal dialah yang membuat kondisi Sasuke jadi seperti ini.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dengan tidak senang. Ia tidak ingin melihat muka Naruto.

Ia ingin sekali meninju orang itu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC (Naruto-fans, back off~! He is a very BAD person here! ****You've been warned! *****kicked-to-hell*)**

…

Sasuke tidak lagi berbicara dengan Naruto.

Mereka hanya bertukar pandangan membunuh saat ada waktu. Tidak ada lagi Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di atap dan makan bekal sambil mengobrolkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Waktu Naruto sekarang dihabiskan hanya bersama dengan Sakura.

_Sakura dan Sakura._

Sasuke hanya melirik dari ekor matanya bagaimana Naruto menggoda Sakura, ia berdecak pelan.

Tidak ada yang membuat sikap gadis itu kepada Naruto berubah.

Tidak para pemuda berandalan, tidak juga kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat ia menangkap basah Naruto tengah bermesraan dengan gadis lain.

Sasuke sampai heran dibuatnya. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Sakura? Apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan hingga gadis itu tetap lekat dengannya?

Mungkin gadis bodoh itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Dan Sasuke pikir ia bisa membuka matanya tentang semua kebusukan Naruto di belakangnya. Apakah ia harus mengatakan pada Sakura kalau pacarnya _tersayang_ itu yang sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan?

Ah, tindakan macam apa itu? Sangat tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang _gentleman._

Ia melihat ke luar jendela dan menghela nafas.

Kenapa ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Sakura? Kenapa ia harus _jatuh cinta _pada gadis bodoh itu?

"Hei Sakura, malam ini menginap di tempatku, bagaimana? Kau bisa mengajarkanku kalkulus yang tidak menyebalkan itu. Selain itu, kita bisa bersenang-senang~" Selebihnya Naruto berbisik di telinga Sakura, tapi Sasuke dapat mendengar sebagian perkataannya dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bodoh sekali kalau gadis itu sampai termakan rayuan Naruto.

"Bagaimana, Sakura-chan?" Naruto menciumi leher Sakura dan menyusupkan tangannya ke balik kemeja Sakura.

"N-Naruto!" Gadis itu menepis tangan Naruto dan menjauh darinya dengan mata emerald yang membulat. Wajahnya merona merah.

Naruto mengangkat kedua alis dan tangannya dengan heran. "Kenapa, Sayang?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-aku harus ke toilet."

Ia pun berlari ke luar kelas.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dengan enggan, bertemu pandang dengan Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu mendengus kesal dan berjalan ke luar kelas, menggoda beberapa siswi yang ia temui tanpa malu.

Sementara itu, Sakura mengurung diri di salah satu toilet.

Sepasang matanya masih membulat, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Tangan Naruto yang dingin, yang meraba permukaan kulitnya dan membuatnya merasa terbakar, mengingatkannya lagi pada tangan pemuda itu.

Cairan hangat mengalir dari kedua pepuluk matanya. Badannya gemetar.

Apa yang Naruto inginkan darinya?

"Hei, kau tahu Haruno dari kelas 3-1 itu?"

"Yang selalu menduduki peringkat 1 itu, ya? Kenapa dia?"

"Dia kan pacaran dengan Uzumaki. Tidak menyangka gadis sepintar dia ternyata bisa juga dibodohi oleh playboy itu. Uzumaki pasti memanfaatkannya untuk mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya!"

"Ah, gadis polos begitu. Lihat saja, Uzumaki pasti segera menghancurkannya, hahaha!"

"Paling-paling sebentar lagi dia akan keluar dari sekolah ini; hamil! Hahaha!"

Sakura mati-matian menahan isakannya. Air matanya mengalir turun dengan derasnya tak dapat dibendung seperti hujan waktu itu.

Apa benar Naruto hanya memanfaatkannya?

Apakah itu berarti Naruto tidak benar-benar menyukainya?

Apa itu artinya semua sikap manisnya hanya sandiwara belaka?

Tapi…ia bahagia dengan Naruto. Naruto selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Kehadiran Naruto seperti matahari pagi yang sinarnya menyinari bumi. Belum pernah ia merasa bahagia, sebahagia saat ia bersama Naruto. Dialah orang yang pertama kali membuatnya tersenyum begitu tulus.

"Hei, tapi kelihatannya Uchiha menyukai Haruno."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat saja bagaimana ia memandangi gadis itu! Padahal ia dan Uzumaki berteman baik. Tapi sekarang mereka seperti musuh yang siap saling bunuh! Kudengar beberapa hari yang lalu mereka berkelahi! Kau lihat bagaimana Uchiha jadi babak belur begitu, 'kan?"

"Jadi mereka berkelahi karena Haruno? Tapi pacar Uzumaki kan masih banyak, hilang satu seharusnya tidak jadi masalah, kan?"

"Iya. Tapi kalau Haruno yang lepas kan bisa susah! Memangnya siapa yang akan mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya?"

"Benar juga. Mana mungkin Uzumaki mau melepasnya begitu saja! Bisa-bisa dia tidak lulus dari sini!"

"Eh, bel masuk sudah berbunyi! Ayo kita kembali kelas!"

"Ayo!"

Dua siswi itu meninggalkan toilet wanita sambil tertawa-tawa. Tapi mereka terhenti tepat di depan pintu toilet.

"E-eh? Uchiha?"

Si pantat ayam itu bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu toilet dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Sepasang mata onyxnya menatap tajam pada kedua siswi itu.

"K-kami duluan, ya!" Dan mereka berdua bergegas pergi dari sana.

_Dasar tukang gosip._

Sudah lima belas menit Sasuke menunggu di depan toilet dan gadis itu belum keluar-keluar juga dari dalam sana. Padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu, bagaimana mungkin seorang Haruno membolos pelajaran? Sangat tidak _Haruno _sekali.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam daerah terlarang itu; toilet wanita.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Tidak terdengar apa pun kecuali tetes menyebalkan air keran.

"Haruno?" Suaranya menggema.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke memeriksa setiap pintu. Kosong.

Tapi pintu yang paling ujung terkunci. Ia mengetuk pelan. "Haruno?"

Gadis di dalam sana tidak menjawab. Sakura menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku tahu kau di dalam. Buka pintunya, Haruno!" Sasuke mengetuk lebih keras.

Tidak ada respon juga.

"Haruno?!" Ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana.

"Cepat buka atau aku akan mendobrak pintu ini!"

Masih tidak ada balasan.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ia mundur dua langkah dan menendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga, sukses merusakkan engsel pintu, membuat gadis yang ada di dalamnya terkejut. Sepasang mata emerald yang berkaca-kaca itu membulat karena terkejut.

Sasuke berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di bingkai pintu yang telah ia _buka_ paksa.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Pelajaran sudah dimulai, Bodoh."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri." katanya pelan.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berdecak kesal. "Kalau kau ingin menangis dan membolos pelajaran, tidak seharusnya di tempat bau seperti ini, Bodoh."

"…"

"Ayo pergi! Jangan bilang kau mau tetap tinggal di tempat bau ini?"

"Kubilang tinggalkan aku!" Teriakannya barusan membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Begitu pula dengan seorang siswi berkacamata yang baru saja memasuki toilet. Tapi siswi itu lebih terkejut lagi karena ada seorang laki-laki di dalam sini.

"Kyaa~!"

Sasuke menoleh dengan tidak senang. Ia harus segera pergi.

"Kau keras kepala sekali, Haruno!" Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu dengan paksa, membuatnya berdiri lalu membopongnya di atas pundaknya.

"Tu-turunkan aku!" Sakura memberontak, memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak menggubrisnya. Tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan pukulan-pukulan Sakura.

"Sudah jangan berisik!" Dan dengan itu Sasuke berlari meninggalkan toilet wanita dengan Sakura di pundaknya. Meninggalkan siswi berkacamata tadi melongo heran dibuatnya.

…

Gadis itu tidak mau bicara apa pun kepada Sasuke.

Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar suara isak yang membuatnya menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa wanita senang sekali menangis.

Sasuke memandangi Sakura sambil berpangku tangan. Rambutnya yang merah muda terlihat berkilauan terkena pantulan sinar matahari. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pelan helaian sehalus sutra yang terlihat menawan itu.

Halus sekali.

Akhirnya ia tahu mengapa Naruto senang sekali menautkan jemarinya di rambut Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke membelai kepalanya dengan penuh sayang, tangisannya tidak berhenti. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Menangis adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

Pembicaraan di toilet tadi kembali terngiang di telinganya.

…_gadis sepintar dia ternyata bisa juga dibodohi oleh playboy itu. Uzumaki pasti memanfaatkannya untuk mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya!_

Selama ini, apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Naruto tentang dirinya?

Apakah benar ada gadis lain selain dirinya? Apakah memang ia hanya dimanfaatkan semata untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah Naruto?

Sejauh ini, ia tidak pernah keberatan melakukannya. Ia pikir inilah caranya menunjukkan rasa cintanya kepada Naruto. Ia pikir ia melakukan semuanya dengan senang hati. Demi Naruto.

Tapi apa yang sebenarnya jadi tujuan pemuda itu?

"Hei, sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi."

Sasuke masih membelai kepalanya pelan. Sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit tenang.

…_aku hanya tidak ingin dia mempermainkanmu._

Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke harus begitu peduli padanya? Kenapa harus Sasuke yang selalu ada saat ia jatuh seperti ini? Kenapa selalu Sasuke yang datang dan membuatnya merasa tenang? Kenapa bukan Naruto? Kenapa Naruto tidak pernah ada saat Sakura membutuhkannya?

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, dengan mata emeraldnya yang sembab dan memerah. Cairan hangat masih mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya, yang segera ia hapus dengan punggung tangannya. Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti, mengistirahatkan tangan kanannya di pundak Sakura yang masih tegang. Mengusapnya perlahan, berupaya untuk menenangkannya.

Gadis itu memandangi Sasuke dengan matanya yang sembab.

Hidung pemuda itu masih tertutup oleh plester, begitu pula dengan pelipisnya. Bekas biru-keunguan masih terlihat di sudut bawah mulutnya yang menyunggingkan senyum itu.

Apakah benar Sasuke dan Naruto berkelahi karena dirinya?

Sasuke balik memandangi Sakura dan menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ia merasa gadis itu akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ragu-ragu. Air matanya masih menetes. Dan sebelum punggung tangan berkulit putih pucat itu dapat menghapusnya, Sasuke mengusapnya duluan.

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi pucat Sakura, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan melihat ke samping. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Tangan kanan pemuda itu yang ada di pundak Sakura merayap naik, mendorong pelan kepala gadis itu untuk bersandar di bahunya yang lebar. Sakura sedikit terkejut, tapi ia tidak memberontak.

Mari lupakan Naruto sejenak dan nikmati hembusan angin pelan ini.

Rasa-rasanya ada _kedamaian_ yang tidak Sakura rasakan saat bersama Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC (Naruto-fans, back off~! He is a very BAD person here! ****You've been warned! *****kicked-to-hell*)**

**Sekedar saran, membaca sambil muter **_**Love Ya by SS501 **_**mungkin akan sedikit membantu memahami suasana hati Sasuke *pasang-headset***

…

"…gerak parabola merupakan perpaduan dari gerak lurus beraturan pada sumbu x dan gerak lurus berubah beraturan pada sumbu y. Dengan persamaan kecepatan pada sumbu y adalah-…"

Naruto memalingkan mukanya dari papan tulis untuk melihat ke luar jendela, menghela nafas panjang. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Fisika. Merogoh kolong mejanya, ia meraih ponselnya, menyumpal telinganya dengan headset dan memutar lagu dengan volume keras. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Umino-sensei yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas.

Ia melirik sebuah bangku kosong di deretan depan, berdecak pelan.

Kenapa Sakura tidak juga kembali dari toilet? Apakah dia terserang diare?

Naruto mencoret-coret diktatnya dengan pensil yang baru ia serut saat jam istirahat tadi.

Kalau benar Sakura terkena diare dan merasa tidak enak badan, harusnya ia mengabari Naruto. Dia pasti akan _menjaganya _di klinik sekolah. Paling tidak Naruto akan punya alasan yang bagus untuk tidak mengikuti mata pelajaran yang sama menyebalkannya dengan Kalkulus.

Ia melirik bangku kosong di sebelah kanannya.

Ke mana perginya si pantat ayam itu? Tidak seperti biasanya ia membolos pelajaran. Kalau pun Sasuke membolos, biasanya itu pun terjadi karena Naruto yang memaksanya. Ah, tapi beberapa hari ini pertemanan mereka sudah tidak seperti _biasanya_ lagi.

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah begitu marah pada Sasuke hingga menghajarnya sampai babak belur begitu. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia tidak pernah benar-benar marah pada pemuda itu. Mereka kan sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tapi melihat bagaimana ia menusuknya dari belakang seperti itu? Ah, siapa pun pasti akan marah.

Seberapa pun dekatnya hubungan pertemanan mereka tidak berarti Sasuke punya hak untuk memperlakukan Sakura seperti itu. Apa pemuda itu begitu menyedihkan sampai-sampai merebut pacar temannya sendiri?

Teman macam apa itu?

_Jangan-jangan sekarang ia sedang berduaan dengan Sakura?_

Ujung pensilnya yang runcing patah seketika karena tekanan yang terlalu kuat, sampai berhasil sedikit merobek halaman bukunya. Ia mendengus memandangi pecahan granit di atas lembaran diktatnya, menyingkirkannya dengan kesal.

Apakah pelajaran yang ia berikan pada pemuda itu tempo lalu tidak berhasil menyadarkannya tentang siapa si Uchiha-_teme_ itu, siapa Naruto, dan siapa Sakura? Ia pikir Sasuke tergolong sebagai murid yang cerdas dan menempati peringkat 10 besar paralel. Ternyata dia bebal juga. Jelas-jelas Naruto selalu menunjukkan kepadanya milik siapa itu Sakura Haruno itu.

Awas saja kalau lagi-lagi Sasuke berani menyentuh _properti _miliknya. Ia akan lebih dari senang untuk memberinya pelajaran lagi.

Pensil yang ujungnya patah itu masih digunakan untuk mencoret-coret halaman diktat, sampai merusak kertasnya dan menutupi teks aslinya hingga tidak dapat terbaca.

…

Sasuke mengerling jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tinggal 10 menit lagi sampai kelas Fisika berakhir dan dilanjutkan dengan kelas Bahasa Inggris. Ah, hari ini dia membolos kelas Fisika yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Minggu lalu ia tidak masuk karena sakit –setelah dihajar Naruto- dan hari ini berencana untuk menyusul ketertinggalannya. Tapi ia malah membolos. Bodoh.

"Kau mau kembali ke kelas? Atau mau kuantar pulang?"

Sasuke berdiri dan membersihkan bagian belakang celananya dari debu, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Sakura untuk membantunya berdiri.

Sepasang mata emerald cemerlang itu mengerjap, memandanginya dengan ragu.

"Kurasa kau lebih baik pulang, nanti akan kumintakan surat izin dari klinik sekolah." Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya setelah Sakura mengacuhkannya selama beberapa saat, menenggelamkan keduanya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Naruto-"

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar Sakura setengah berbisik menyebut nama pacarnya. "Hmm? Naruto? Ada a-"

"Apa benar kau dan Naruto berkelahi?" Sakura memotong dengan cepat.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menghela nafas dan membalikkan badannya, melangkah keluar dari area naungan untuk mendapatkan pancaran hangat sinar matahari musim semi. Kedua tangan Sasuke bersandar pada pagar pembatas dan ia memandang jauh ke depan, menerawang.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian waktu itu. Tepatnya di sini, di atap sekolah. Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana kerasnya pintu, dinding dan lantai beton bertumbukan dengan tubuhnya. Masih ingat dinginnya udara malam yang menusuk tulang. Masih ingat bagaimana Naruto menyerangnya bertubi-tubi seperti kesetanan. Kalau tadinya ia hanya menyaksikan saja bagaimana Naruto berkelahi dengan anak-anak lain, sekarang ia sudah merasakan bagaimana berada di posisi mereka.

Tapi yang seperti itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai berkelahi. Ia sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk menyerang Naruto. Hanya pemuda itu saja yang gelap mata dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"…tidak. Aku tidak berkelahi dengannya."

Saat ia menoleh, Sakura sudah ada di sebelahnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memandanginya dengan muka serius. "Bohong."

Sasuke mendengus. "Sekarang Naruto pasti dirawat di rumah sakit kalau aku benar-benar _berkelahi _dengannya, Bodoh."

"Jadi-…"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Kemudian hening. Mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan, dengan tangan masing-masing bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Berlatarbelakang langit musim semi yang hari ini terlihat bersih dari awan. Angin semilir bertiup di antara mereka, menggoyangkan ranting dan daun-daun muda yang terlihat masih hijau segar.

Sakura menyematkan helaian rambut merah mudanya ke balik telinga.

Saat seperti ini, benar-benar ada _kedamaian_ yang tidak ia rasakan saat bersama Naruto.

Memang benar Naruto sudah membuat perasaannya menghangat, bak sinar mentari pagi yang menerobos dari balik tirai kamarnya. Naruto membuatnya tersenyum dan mengisi hari-harinya dengan _manis. _Bahkan melihat penyelewengannya dengan gadis lain pun tidak banyak mengubah perasaannya pada Naruto.

Tapi perasaan damai seperti ini hanya bisa ia rasakan saat berada di dekat Sasuke.

Karena meski Naruto lah yang membuatnya merasa bahagia, tapi Sasuke selalu membuatnya merasa aman. Seperti tidak ada hal buruk yang dapat terjadi padanya.

Kedamaian itu sesuatu yang tidak berlangsung lama, sayangnya. Bel pergantian jam berbunyi, sedikit mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata onyx itu.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. "Mau kembali ke kelas?"

Sakura baru akan meraih tangan yang terulur padanya saat pintu atap dibuka dengan kasar. Lebih tepatnya ditendang. Ia segera menarik kembali tangannya. Apalagi saat melihat rambut kuning yang cerahnya bahkan melebihi matahari kala itu. Sakura menjauh beberapa langkah dari Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi dari tadi kau bersembunyi di sini bersama _Sasuke_?" Naruto memberi penekanan khusus pada kata _Sasuke, _seperti mengatakan sesuatu yang _menjijikkan._

Sakura memainkan ujung roknya dengan sedikit gugup, mengingatkan Naruto pada Hinata, pacarnya yang lain. "Ah, a-aku tidak enak badan, Naruto-kun…"

Pemuda bermata biru itu menatap Sakura dengan tidak percaya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mendengus. "Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak pergi ke klinik sekolah? Malah berjemur di luar sini. Sakit apa? Rakhitis?"

"…"

"Oh, aku tahu. Pasti kau yang memaksa Sakura supaya menemanimu membolos. Iya kan, Sasuke?" Naruto maju dan menarik tangan Sakura dengan kasar, menjauhkannya dari Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Heh, aku tahu kau menyukai pacarku ini, iya kan? Kau ingin merebutnya dariku, kan? Sudahlah, mengaku saja. Aku tahu kau iri padaku karena aku mendapatkan pacar yang cantik dan pintar, sementara dirimu? Heh, menyedihkan!"

"Naruto-kun…"

Muka Sasuke memerah karena marah, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan racauan Naruto. Tidak ada gunanya ia menanggapi sikap kekanak-kanakan Naruto, hanya akan berakhir dengan perkelahian saja. Lagipula ia tidak ingin melakukannya di depan Sakura.

Sasuke menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan melewati Naruto dengan angkuh. Sengaja bersenggolan bahu dengan Naruto. "Terserah kau saja, _dobe._"

"_Teme_!" Naruto menarik bagian belakang kemeja Sasuke dengan kasar, membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang karena tidak sempat mengantisipasi tindakan Naruto barusan. Naruto hanya menyeringai melihat Sasuke terduduk di atas lantai yang berdebu, melemparkan _death glare _ke arahnya.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura mengamit tangan Naruto, takut kalau-kalau pemuda itu akan melakukan sesuatu lagi kepada Sasuke. Tapi Naruto terlalu kuat untuknya, menepisnya dengan mudah.

Ia merunduk dan menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke. "Aku peringatkan kau lagi! Jangan pernah kau berani menyentuh pacarku, apalagi bermimpi dapat merebutnya dariku! Cih, tidak akan kubiarkan!" Naruto menendang ujung sepatu Sasuke dan kembali meraih tangan Sakura, menyeretnya pergi bersamanya.

Naruto baru menuruni beberapa anak tangga saat tiba-tiba bahunya ditarik dan sebuah tinju keras mendarat menyapa pipi kanannya, membuatnya jatuh terjerembab ke depan. Pegangan tangannya pada Sakura terlepas seketika, namun ia sempat menyelamatkan dirinya dengan berpegang pada teralis, tidak sampai jatuh terguling-guling.

"Sasuke, apa yang-"

"_Teme_! Kau mau membunuhku, ya?!"

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga dengan marah, berniat membalas dendam pada Sasuke. Ia melepaskan tinju ke arah Sasuke, tepat ke arah mukanya. Sasuke bertindak sigap; memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindar dan menangkap tinju Naruto, memelintirnya ke belakang. Sasuke mendorong badan Naruto ke depan hingga bertumbukan dengan dinding, menahannya tetap di sana.

"Awas kau, Sasuke!" Naruto memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri.

Sasuke mengencangkan pegangannya pada tangan Naruto, membuatnya sedikit mengerang. Ia tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang terus memintanya melepaskan Naruto dan menyudahi semuanya. Naruto yang memulai semuanya, kenapa ia yang harus selalu mengalah?

"Dengar ya, aku tidak akan mengalah lagi seperti waktu itu, _dobe_! Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Haruno lebih dari yang sudah kau lakukan!" Sasuke menunjukkan kesungguhannya dengan mendorong tubuh Naruto lebih keras.

Tawa Naruto meledak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Heh, jadi kau ingin berkelahi untuk memperebutkan Sakura-chan? Apa kau lupa, dia itu _pacarku _Sasu-_teme_!"

"Pacarmu yang keberapa?! Masih belum cukupkah Yamanaka dan Hyuuga untukmu? Kenapa harus ada orang brengsek seperti dirimu, hah!" Emosi Sasuke tersulut, ia menarik rambut Naruto dengan keras. Tapi tindakannya barusan malah membuatnya dapat melihat seringai menyebalkan Naruto. Membuatnya semakin emosi.

"Sasuke hentikan!" Sakura masih berusaha untuk melerai. Ia tidak sempat memikirkan cercaan Sasuke barusan tentang Naruto. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar kedua _mantan _teman itu tidak saling bunuh-membunuh, membuat keributan dan berakhir dengan skorsing selama beberapa hari.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih mencoba membelanya setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu, Haruno! Orang ini hanya mempermainkanmu. Mempermainkanmu!" Sasuke membenturkan kepala Naruto ke dinding. Pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan dan Sakura terlihat tidak senang.

"Aku bilang cukup!" Gadis berambut merah muda itu menarik Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

Bukannya Sasuke kalah kekuatan dengannya -karena jelas-jelas ia lebih kuat dari gadis itu- tapi bagaimana Sakura bersikukuh agar Sasuke melepaskan Naruto membuatnya- _lemas? _Ia terhempas mengenai dinding di belakangnya setelah Sakura berhasil membuatnya melepaskan Naruto,\ dan mendorongnya. Sakura langsung memeriksa keadaan Naruto, Sasuke hanya memperhatikannya dengan tidak percaya.

_Bagaimana bisa gadis itu begitu bodoh?_

Kemudian tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke, Sakura membantu Naruto menuruni anak tangga. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertegun menatap punggung mereka berdua yang semakin menjauh. Tapi sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

…

_It hurts when I see you, I fall short of breath, my head hurts._

_Why, when that person doesn't love you? Why don't you get it?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC (Naruto-fans, back off~! He is a very BAD person here! ****You've been warned! *****kicked-to-hell*)**

…

"Aish, i-ittai!" Naruto berjengit menahan sakit saat Sakura mengobati luka di pipinya, bekas pukulan Sasuke. Dengan kapas yang telah ditetesi obat merah.

"Tahan dulu. Sedikit lagi, Naruto-kun." Gadis bermata emerald itu ikut-ikutan mengernyitkan keningnya melihat reaksi Naruto. Benar-benar menghayati perannya, seperti ia juga merasakan sakit yang diderita Naruto.

Selesai dengan luka di pipi, ia menginspeksi wajah Naruto lebih jauh. Mengernyitkan keningnya semakin dalam saat melihat lebam di dahi Naruto. Akibat benturan dengan dinding tadi.

"Sasuke benar-benar ingin membunuhku. Huh, orang itu!"

Padahal perbuatan Sasuke tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Naruto sendiri. Hanya mengakibatkan sedikit lebam di wajahnya. Sangat tidak sebanding dengan Sasuke yang sampai patah hidungnya.

Sakura terdiam, memeriksa apakah ada luka selain di wajah Naruto. Memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya yang masih sedikit memerah.

…_sekarang Naruto pasti dirawat di rumah sakit kalau aku benar-benar _berkelahi_ dengannya, Bodoh._

Dan Sakura teringat bagaimana kondisi Sasuke saat ia menemukannya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai 2 sekolah. Si pemilik mata onyx itu bahkan harus absen selama beberapa hari. Itu pun rasanya tidak cukup, karena saat ia muncul pagi ini, ia belum terlihat baik.

Apa yang membuat Naruto begitu kejam pada Sasuke? Apa yang sudah dilakukan pemuda itu sehingga menerima amukan Naruto?

Tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangan Sakura dengan kasar, mengejutkannya.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku, apa yang kau lakukan berduaan dengan si _teme_ itu?"

Sepasang mata birunya memandang Sakura dengan tajam. Kombinasi antara marah, menuduh dan menyalahkan.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa." Sakura spontan membela diri, mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sedikit panas.

Pemuda berambut kuning mendengus kesal. "Jangan bodoh. Lalu kenapa kau membolos dan berduaan dengannya di atap? Kau sebut itu _tidak melakukan apa-apa_?!"

"Aku hanya-… aku-…"

"Sudahlah. Katakan saja kalau Sasuke yang memaksamu dan semuanya beres! Akan kuberi pelajaran lagi si bocah tengik itu! Tidak ada kapoknya mengganggu pacar orang!"

Sakura memandangi ujung _uwabaki_nya.

Mengatakan kalau Sasuke yang memaksa membawanya ke atap tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Walau pun kenyataannya begitu. Ia sempat marah melihat bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukan Naruto seperti tadi. Hingga melupakan kenyataan bahwa pemuda yang ia dorong hingga membentur dinding itu adalah orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya berkali-kali.

Menyelamatkannya dari kesendirian di tengah hujan yang dingin, dari pemuda-pemuda berandalan yang mengganggunya, juga dari _terjebak di toilet _seperti kejadian tadi.

Orang yang membuatnya merasa aman seperti tidak ada hal buruk yang dapat terjadi padanya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan yakin.

"Sasuke tidak bersalah. Dia tidak melakukan apa pun, Naruto."

Naruto memandangi Sakura dengan tidak tertarik dan berdecak.

"Tsk. Kenapa kau malah membelanya? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu sehingga kau bersikap aneh seperti ini?"

Gadis itu masih memandangi ujung sepatunya. Menghindar dari sorot mata tajam Naruto yang tertuju kepadanya. Dia memberi penekanan lebih pada kata-katanya selanjutnya. "Sasuke tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Dia tidak melakukan apa pun."

"Cih, kau mulai bersikap menyebalkan seperti si _teme_ itu. Tatap mataku saat aku sedang bicara denganmu, hei!" Dengan kasar ia mengangkat dagu Sakura.

Saat kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu, ia melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat di mata cemerlang Sakura. Kilat amarah kah?

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kau marah padaku?"

Naruto mengakhiri kontak mata di antara mereka sekaligus melepas Sakura. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkah keluar dari klinik sekolah. Tidak tahan dengan bau obat yang menyapa indera penciumannya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk terdiam di pinggir ranjang.

…_pacar Uzumaki kan masih banyak!_

Jadi benar kalau dia bukan _satu-satunya, _eh?

…_pacarmu yang keberapa?! Masih belum cukupkah Yamanaka dan Hyuuga untukmu?_

Yamanaka dan Hyuuga. Jadi dia ada di urutan berapa?

…_Ino Yamanaka. Aku yakin ini adalah tahun ketiga mereka bersama._

Sebenarnya selama ini ia dianggap apa?

…_aku hanya tidak ingin dia mempermainkanmu._

Hanya mainan? Pembuat tugas?

Bodoh…dia sudah bersikap sangat bodoh. Seperti orang bodoh, diperlakukan dengan bodoh dan sudah dibodohi oleh _orang bodoh_. Bodoh sekali.

Tangannya mengepal.

Selama ini ia tertutup oleh kabut yang tebal hingga tidak menyadari kalau yang menggenggam tangannya bukanlah pangeran berkuda putih, tapi rubah. Tidak. Ia sendiri yang menutup matanya dan menolak untuk melihat sekeliling. Takut pada kenyataan pahit bahwa semua ini hanya ilusi. Tidak pernah ada _Naruto yang manis, _karena yang ada hanya _Naruto si playboy. _Ia sudah tahu, hanya tidak mau tahu. Tapi semua orang juga sudah tahu. Rubah berekor sembilan itu hanya mempermainkannya. Dan ia mengikutinya saja. Seperti wayang boneka yang tali-talinya dikendalikan oleh Naruto. Seperti orang bodoh.

Pasti orang-orang melihatnya seperti itu. Menganggapnya seperti itu.

Seperti orang bodoh.

_Bodoh._

"Naruto!"

Ia berlari ke luar untuk mengejar Naruto. Tampaknya pemuda itu mendengar teriakan namanya sehingga berhenti dan menoleh dengan tatapan tidak tertarik.

"Ada apa lagi?" Pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Katakan, siapa Yamanaka? Siapa Hyuuga? Siapa mereka?!" Suaranya meninggi. Berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa siswa yang ada di sekitar sana. Membuat mereka memandanginya dengan heran. Seperti menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan.

"Siapa? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggang.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menunjukkan senyumannya yang ganjil. Sudut mulutnya yang satu terangkat lebih tinggi dibanding yang lain.

Dia mendengus. "Mereka pacar-pacarmu, kan? Lalu ada siapa lagi?! Sebutkan!"

Seorang Sakura Haruno yang dikenal pintar dan tenang itu, yang beberapa waktu lalu mengejutkan seluruh penjuru sekolah karena muncul dengan predikat sebagai pacar Naruto Uzumaki, berteriak tepat di depan muka Naruto.

"Sebutkan siapa saja mereka! Atau kau bingung mau mulai dari mana? Saking banyaknya, ya?!"

Ia mencoba untuk terlihat tegar. Tapi jelas terlihat rapuh. Mata emeraldnya berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya.

Sudah terbentuk kerumunan. Mereka penasaran dengan drama kecil yang diperankan oleh Sakura Haruno dan Naruto Uzumaki. Saling berbisik. Berisik, tapi tidak cukup untuk mengusik dua pemain utama. Ketegangan di antara mereka tidak berkurang.

"Hei, jaga bicaramu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku salah? Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?! Atau kau yang tidak tahu mau bicara apa karena aku berkata benar?!"

Bulir air mata pertama jatuh membasahi pipinya yang memerah.

"Selama ini kau menganggapku apa?! Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku, Naruto?!" Ia menarik bagian depan kemeja Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangkan badannya. Diikuti dengan jatuhnya bulir-bulir yang lain. Bebas mengalir seperti sungai kecil.

Kalau saja Sakura tahu lebih baik, tentu tidak akan seperti ini. Menjadi tontonan di antara siswa SMU Konoha. Yang tidak ia ketahui adalah mereka tidak menyaksikannya dengan iba. Tidak ada yang iba melihatnya berlinang air mata karena dipermainkan oleh seorang Naruto. Semua orang di sini sudah tahu tabiat si playboy itu. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang akan jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya.

Orang bodoh seperti Sakura.

Ironis sekali. Lalu apa artinya peringkat 2 yang ia sandang selama ini? Karena bahkan ia lebih bodoh dari puluhan gadis di sini yang peringkatnya jauh di bawahnya. Sampai-sampai tertipu oleh Naruto. Rubah berekor sembilan itu tidak perlu susah payah bersembunyi dibalik bulu domba. Sakura saja yang tidak mau mengakui kejelekannya.

Dari awal semua ini salah Sakura.

"Kau sendiri yang membuat semuanya seperti ini!" Naruto menepis tangannya, mendorongnya hingga jatuh tanpa perasaan.

Sakura yang jatuh terduduk memandanginya dengan tidak percaya. Benar-benar tidak seperti Naruto yang selama ini ia kenal. Berubah 180 derajat. Inikah Naruto yang sesungguhnya?

"Jangan katakan aku playboy! Karena kau sendiri juga main belakang dengan Sasuke! Aku melihatmu berciuman dengannya waktu itu! Mengaku saja!"

Keadaan berbalik 180 derajat. Kerumunan semakin asik berbisik-bisik. Melempar tatapan menghina kepada Sakura yang masih terduduk di lantai. Di mata mereka, Sakura mulai terlihat seperti rubah juga. Dan ia melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus dengan bersembunyi di balik tampang inosennya.

Sekarang ia terlihat seperti tersangka utama.

"Apa-"

Naruto memotongnya dengan cepat. "Memangnya pantas kau melakukan hal seperti itu di hadapanku?! Tidak kusangka ternyata kau tak lebih dari seorang wanita murahan! Dan kukira kau gadis yang cerdas! Hah, bodoh sekali!" Naruto menunjukkan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan.

Seperti yang ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke tadi.

"Tapi kau berciuman dengan wanita berambut pirang itu! Aku melihatmu bermesraan dengannya!"

Naruto tertawa mengejek. "Memangnya kenapa? Dia pacarku! Semua orang tahu hal itu! Tentu saja aku berhak menciumnya! Sementara Sasuke? Memangnya dia siapa? Apa sekarang kau mau mengakui kalau Sasuke itu selingkuhanmu? Jadi kau mengakui kalau dirimu bermain di belakangku, kan?! Gadis manis sepertimu ternyata sama saja! _Player!_"

Suasana mengeruh. Naruto pandai sekali membolak-balikkan semuanya dan menempatkan Sakura sebagai orang yang patut dihakimi. Paling tidak oleh tatapan tajam berpasang-pasang mata yang tertuju ke arahnya.

"Setidaknya aku mengakui kalau pacarku banyak! Memang benar! Lalu kenapa? Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah bertanya, kau tidak pernah protes dengan hal itu. Bukankah itu artinya kau tidak keberatan dengan semuanya? Sementara kau apa? Tidak mau disebut sebagai _player? _Lihat dirimu, Sakura! Kau sendiri yang membuat semuanya seperti ini! Kau yang menipu, bukan aku! Jangan berpura-pura menjadi korban dari kejahatan yang kau lakukan sendiri!"

Kerumunan semakin ramai. Semakin berisik. Mereka tidak hanya berbisik-bisik. Mulai mencela, memaki, menghina. Semuanya ditujukan pada Sakura. Karena mereka semua sudah tahu Naruto seperti apa. Tidak perlu lagi melemparkan makian kepadanya. Semuanya sudah lengkap sempurna. Tidak perlu tambahan lagi.

"Ternyata dia wanita penggoda."

"Ah, kukira dia baik. Ternyata aslinya seperti itu."

"Kasihan sekali Uchiha-kun, terluka parah hanya karena wanita murahan ini."

"Uchiha sudah tertipu oleh tampang polosnya."

"Benar-benar keterlaluan Haruno ini."

Naruto hanya mendengarkan saja serangkaian kata-kata pedas yang ditujukan pada gadis di hadapannya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Seringaiannya tidak memudar sedikit pun.

"Kenapa bisa ada wanita seperti dirinya?"

"Dia bahkan lebih buruk dari Uzumaki. Memalukan sekali."

"Berani-beraninya menggoda Uchiha-kun!"

"Tidak tahu malu!"

"Wanita murahan!"

"Serigala merah muda!"

Mereka mulai mengatakannya dengan blak-blakan. Tidak lagi berbisik-bisik. Sakura dapat mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Semua yang mereka katakan terngiang di telinganya. Membuatnya merasa begitu berat sampai ia tidak bisa berdiri. Tiap makian yang terlontar dari mulut mereka menghunjamnya tanpa ampun. Seperti ratusan anak panah yang menancap tepat sasaran pada papan target.

Ia ingin bersembunyi. Ia ingin menghilang. Ia ingin lari. Ia ingin pergi dari sini.

Tapi ia tidak bisa, bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hentikan!" Sakura menutupi kedua telinganya dan berteriak dengan frustasi.

Air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menangis terisak.

Tapi tidak ada yang iba melihatnya. Tidak setelah mereka tahu siapa Sakura _sebenarnya. _Atau yang mereka kira _benar_.

Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Menyenangkan sekali mempermainkan gadis ini, pikirnya.

Ia merasa sedikit kasihan pada Sakura. Awalnya dia menyalahkan Sasuke. Jelas-jelas pemuda itu yang memaksa mencium Sakura. Tentu saja ia tahu, gadis di hadapannya ini tidak bersalah sama sekali. Tapi sikapnya tadi membuatnya gerah. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak suka diteriaki seperti itu. Apalagi di depan orang-orang.

Sekarang rasakan sendiri akibatnya.

"Naruto!"

Kerumunan tersibak. Memberi jalan bagi hadirnya tokoh ketiga yang tak kalah penting. Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan itu memandang ke arah Naruto dengan sepasang mata onyxnya yang menyala-nyala.

"Omong kosong macam apa yang sudah kau katakan?! Cepat minta maaf pada Haruno!" Ia menggertak. Kemudian melihat ke arah Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menutupi kedua telinganya dan menangis tiada henti.

Naruto bertepuk tangan pelan, mendramatisir suasana. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau datang untuk membelanya? Atau kau ingin mengakui kalau kau mengkhianati pertemanan kita selama ini dan main belakang dengan Sakura? Hmm?"

"Kau gila! Jangan membuatku tertawa, _dobe_!"

Pemuda berambut kuning cerah tertawa.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakannya! Kalian berdua yang gila! Tidak waras dan bodoh! Bersekongkol di belakangku! Penipu! Pengkhianat!"

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal. "Tsk! Kau seharusnya bicara di depan cermin! Playboy sepertimu yang bisanya hanya mempermainkan wanita! Aku sangat kasihan pada wanita yang sudah melahirkanmu!"

"Teme!" Naruto maju menyerang Sasuke, melepaskan tinjunya menargetkan hidung Sasuke yang masih ditutupi plester.

Sasuke terlambat menghindar. Pukulan itu berhasil mematahkan hidungnya lagi. Bahkan membuatnya terjatuh dengan keras. Seketika itu juga kerumunan tersebar. Menghindar. Berteriak histeris.

"Cih!" Sasuke meludah darah. Meraba hidungnya yang terasa begitu nyeri. Cairan merah pekat mengalir dari hidungnya. Meninggalkan rasa anyir di lidahnya.

Sasuke menyekanya dengan punggung tangannya. Bangkit dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang balik. Naruto tidak tinggal diam, bersiap untuk melawan Sasuke. Ia tahu kali ini Sasuke serius, tidak akan tinggal diam seperti waktu itu.

Aura membunuh menguar dari Sasuke.

Ia balas melempar tinju ke arah Naruto, tapi berhasil ditangkap. Kemudian tanpa diduga-duga Sasuke menyerang dengan tangan kirinya. Memukul bagian perut Naruto dengan keras. Berhasil membuat pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya dan terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia maju untuk menyerang lagi, tapi Naruto menjegal kakinya dan lagi-lagi menjatuhkan Sasuke ke lantai dengan keras.

Sebelum pemuda itu dapat membalikkan badannya dan bangkit, Naruto melompat untuk menindihnya. Menjaganya tetap terbaring tak berdaya di lantai sementara Naruto menarik rambutnya dan akan membenturkan kepalanya dengan lantai.

Sasuke melawan, menyikut tulang rusuk Naruto dengan keras, menyingkirkannya. Sementara Naruto sibuk mengumpulkan nafasnya yang tersengal, Sasuke balik menindihnya. Mencekiknya.

Kericuhan semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan Sakura hanya terpaku menyaksikan perkelahian dua orang itu.

"_Go to hell!_" Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan pemuda di bawahnya yang kesulitan bernafas.

Keributan seperti itu jelas terdengar kemana-mana. Sebentar saja beberapa guru sudah berlarian ke sumber keributan. Mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat mengetahui bahwa yang berkelahi adalah anak kelas 3.

Si playboy pembuat onar Naruto Uzumaki dan si peringkat 1 Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hei sudah-sudah, hentikan!"

Hatake-sensei menarik Sasuke menjauh. Mengamankannya yang meronta dan mencoba untuk menyerang Naruto lagi. Sementara Asuma-sensei mengunci Naruto yang tidak kalah berontak mencoba menyerang Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua dalam masalah besar, kalian tahu!" geram Asuma-sensei.

Dan kedua siswa itu diseret ke ruang guru.

…

**Sedikit catatan**: saya membaca lagi dari awal dan menyadari betapa nggak konsistennya saya tentang peringkat. Di chapter awal Sakura menyadang sebagai _peringkat 2 setelah Sasuke, _kemudian berubah menjadi _selalu menduduki peringkat 1_ dan Sasuke jadi _tergolong sebagai murid yang cerdas dan menempati peringkat 10 besar._

Gomen nee…saya nggak menyadari hal itu dan jadi bingung sendiri.

Tapi saya kira Sasuke lebih pintar dari Sakura. Jadi ikuti chapter awal saja, Sasuke peringkat 1 dan Sakura peringkat 2. Anggap siswi penggosip di kamar mandi dan Naruto sudah salah sebut. Ah, abaikan saja detail seperti itu *plakk!*

Oh iya, apa saya terlalu keras sama Sakura? *ngumpet*

Besok saya mulai masuk kuliah. Haaah, my messy college life will be started again *sighs*


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC ****(Saya nggak buat warning tentang Naruto karena di chapter ini dia **_**baik**_**)**

…

"Berkelahi di sekolah, membuat keributan, melakukan tindakan yang membahayakan siswa lain."

Tsunade melihat ke arah kedua siswa di hadapannya secara bergantian.

Sasuke terlihat berantakan, rambut pantat ayamnya tidak karuan. Darah mengering di sekitar hidungnya karena tadi diseka sekenanya, dan ia terus-terusan mengernyit menahan sakit. Sementara Naruto terlihat jauh lebih baik. Bahkan ia tidak terluka sedikit pun, hanya kemejanya yang keluar-keluar dan sedikit kusut. Tapi kalau dipikir, memang gayanya sudah seperti itu sejak awal. Tidak mengherankan.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Aku masih bisa paham kalau kau melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi Uchiha? Kau membuatku sangat terkejut, anak muda." Komentar barusan membuat Naruto mendengus, memalingkan mukanya dan melihat ke luar jendela.

"Hei, perhatikan!" Asuma-sensei meluruskan posisi kepala Naruto dengan paksa.

"Dan kukira kalian teman baik, benar? Aku beberapa kali mendengar hal itu dari wali kelas kalian dan guru-guru. Entah masalah apa yang sedang terjadi, kalian berdua sudah membuat kesalahan fatal dengan melanggar peraturan sekolah seperti itu. Tidak ada perkelahian di sekolah! Dan itu tidak berarti kalian bisa berkelahi di luar sekolah. Apalagi- ah! Sebaiknya bawa Uchiha ke klinik dulu! Aku tidak tahan melihatnya bersimbah darah begitu!" Tsunade mengibas-kibaskan tangannya menyuruh Sasuke keluar.

Kakashi-sensei dengan segera menariknya keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Tsunade menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memandangi pemuda di hadapannya dengan serius. "Kali ini keributan macam apa yang kau perbuat?"

Si rambut kuning memicingkan matanya dan memasang tampang tidak senang.

"Jadi aku langsung dituduh sebagai biang kerok dari semua ini?" Naruto menggerutu setelah merasakan kepalanya dipukul pelan oleh Asuma-sensei yang berdiri di belakangnya seperti sipir tahanan.

Mengangkat bahu, Tsunade menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang. "Maaf _Naruto, _tapi aku tidak melihat alasan mengapa Uchiha harus berkelahi denganmu. Lagipula selama ini keributan _sebesar _itu hanya disebabkan oleh dirimu. Coba ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku ingin tahu lebih jelas lagi."

Tsunade cepat-cepat menambahi, "Dan jangan coba-coba mengarang cerita! Aku tidak perlu menanyai semua _penonton _pertunjukan kecil kalian, 'kan?"

Naruto berdecak pelan, "Tsk, ini bukan masalah besar, kenapa tidak membiarkanku lolos kali ini saja? _Nenek _terlalu berlebihan."

Lagi-lagi Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. "Jangan hanya karena aku ini _nenek_mu, kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja. Kita ada di sekolah dan aku adalah _kepala sekolah_mu! Kalau kau terus-menerus merengek sebagai _cucu_ku, aku akan mengirimmu ke sekolah militer supaya kau tidak bisa membuat kerusuhan di sini lagi!"

Diam sejenak.

"Si pantat ayam itu yang mulai duluan! Asuma-sensei lihat sendiri kan bagaimana ia mencekikku tadi? Jelas-jelas ia mencoba membunuhku!"

Wanita berambut pirang itu hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya dengan gerakan lelah. Sejak tadi ia sedikit menderita migrain dan keributan yang ditimbulkan Naruto hanya memperparah keadaan saja. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia urus, tidak hanya _cucu_nya yang bandel dan si Uchiha termuda itu.

"Kau tahu, aku sedikit ragu melihat bagaimana kondisi Uchiha. Kau yakin bukan _dirimu _yang mencoba membunuhnya?"

"Sejak awal dia memang sudah terluka! Bukan salahku kalau dia berdarah-darah begitu hanya karena kena pukul sedikit!" Naruto beralasan.

"Pelankan suaramu, Naruto." Tsunade memperingatkan dengan nada serius.

Ia sudah bosan berurusan dengan kenakalan Naruto. Anak itu terlalu sering membuat masalah dan tidak ada hukuman yang dapat membuatnya jera. Skorsing berarti memberinya hari libur dan kesempatan untuk membuat masalah di luar sekolah. Tapi sekarang anak itu duduk di bangku kelas 3. Ia harus konsentrasi belajar untuk ujian negara. Tidak mungkin memberinya hukuman skorsing seperti biasa.

Kalau saja Minato atau Kushina masih hidup, tentu mereka tidak akan membiarkan Naruto tumbuh besar menjadi seorang pemberontak seperti dirinya sekarang. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah gagal membesarkan Naruto dengan baik. Ia terlalu memanjakan Naruto.

"Skorsing seperti biasanya, kan? Dua minggu? Kalau begitu aku bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk jalan-jalan ke Eropa, kan?"

Tsunade memandangi Naruto dengan kerutan di keningnya.

Ia tidak terkejut mendengar permintaan Naruto kali ini. Ia memang selalu menghabiskan waktu hukumannya dengan jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat. Bukan berarti Tsunade memperbolehkannya untuk pergi-pergi seenaknya dalam masa skorsingnya, tapi Naruto selalu berhasil mendesaknya. Atau kalau Tsunade benar-benar tidak mengizinkannya pergi, maka Naruto akan _kabur _dari rumah dan pergi ke tempat yang ia inginkan.

"Bagaimana?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Naruto. Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu dan Uchiha. Mungkin sebaiknya kita menunggu Uchiha kembali dan memutuskan hukuman apa yang pantas untuk kalian berdua."

Naruto baru membuka mulut, tapi Tsunade sudah mengangkat tangannya dan membungkam semua kata-kata protes yang akan dilontarkan Naruto.

"Sekarang kau duduk dan diam. Renungi perbuatanmu tadi!"

…

Semuanya menyebar begitu cepat seperti wabah penyakit. Ah, tentu jauh lebih cepat dari itu.

Sakura tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke depan, hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengamati coretan di atas mejanya. Ia mendengarkan saja bagaimana Anko-sensei membacakan sebuah paragraf dari kisah _Romeo and Juliet._

Seharusnya ia langsung pulang saja tadi, tidak perlu kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Harusnya ia tahu kalau ia belum siap dengan tuduhan-tuduhan yang akan ia terima, bahkan dari teman-teman sekelasnya sekalipun.

Sekarang rasanya semua orang _membencinya_.

Naruto berhasil membuatnya terlihat _jahat. _Apalagi karena Uchiha dilibatkan di dalamnya. Yang ia tahu, 70% siswi SMU Konoha adalah _fans _si pantat ayam itu dan lebih dari setengahnya tergabung dalam _Uchiha Fans Club. _Karena kejadian tadi, secara otomatis ia _dibenci _oleh sekitar 70% dari seluruh siswi Konoha. Belum termasuk _siswa-siswa _yang tidak diketahui jumlahnya.

Bahkan _troublemaker _macam Naruto tidak masuk dalam daftar _orang yang dibenci _yang dibuat oleh fans klub konyol itu. Tentu saja, Naruto kan _teman baik _Sasuke. Kabar tentang Naruto yang membuat Sasuke _babak belur_ belum sempat terangkat ke permukaan, karena sudah tergeser oleh status tersangka yang sekarang disandang oleh Sakura.

Sekarang tidak ada lagi Sakura Haruno yang pintar. Tidak ada lagi gadis cantik berambut pink yang polos. Tidak ada lagi Haruno yang baik dan tidak sombong. Yang mereka tahu, serigala merah muda.

Pembacaan oleh Anko-sensei terpotong saat pintu kelas diketuk. Ketika digeser perlahan, masuklah Naruto diikuti oleh Sasuke yang hidungnya sudah tertutup oleh perban. Mereka berdua memasang tampang tidak senang.

Anko-sensei menutup buku penuntunnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Kemudian menghampiri kedua pemuda itu dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah kembali? Hmm, sepertinya kau sukses membuat Uchiha babak belur, Uzumaki? Ah, padahal baru kemarin aku melihat kalian pulang berangkulan, sekarang malah berkelahi."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah dua pemuda itu. Naruto melirik tajam ke arahnya dengan muka ditekuk, sementara Sasuke melihatnya sekilas saja, lalu berpaling. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat seorang siswi yang duduk di belakangnya berbisik-bisik. Sesuatu tentang Uchiha yang terluka karena dirinya.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian dapat sebagai hukuman, eh? Bukan skorsing, kan? Itu terlalu menyenangkan untukmu, iya kan, Uzumaki?" Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya akan berguna kalau kau belajar bela diri, Uchiha. Lain kali kau bisa balas memukul Uzumaki." Anko-sensei menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. Ia bukan tipe guru _killer _yang tidak bisa mentolerir pelanggaran dalam bentuk apa pun, terutama perkelahian. Ia pikir wajar saja anak-anak seusia Naruto dan Sasuke berkelahi. Akan lebih baik mereka melepaskan emosi dengan adu tinju daripada menjadi _gila _karena kurikulum sekolah.

"Jadi aku boleh duduk atau tidak, Sensei?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada ketus. Asuma-sensei tentu akan langsung memukul puncak kepalanya jika Naruto berani bicara dengan nada seperti itu kepadanya.

"Ah, duduk, duduk. Buka juga halaman 72, ya! Dengarkan baik-baik sementara aku mendongeng untuk kalian semua! Jangan berisik dan jangan tidur!"

"…err, sampai di mana aku tadi?"

…

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Sebentar kemudian lorong sekolah dipadati oleh mereka yang ingin segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Lengkap dengan canda tawa dan celotehan khas siswa SMA. Menggema sepanjang lorong.

Sasuke mengemasi buku-bukunya dan menunggu kelas kosong terlebih dahulu. Lagipula ia tidak bisa pulang begitu saja. Ada _hukuman sepulang sekolah _yang menantinya. Beberapa temannya bertanya tentang kondisinya, yang kemudian ia jawab sekenanya. Begitu juga dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai hukuman yang ia dapatkan. Ia sedang tidak ingin cerita panjang lebar dan memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk segera meninggalkannya.

Naruto juga tidak buru-buru memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas seperti biasanya. Ia hanya berpangku tangan dan menguap lebar, melihat ke luar jendela. Sekarang ia merasa iri pada mereka yang dengan santainya melewati gerbang sekolah sambil tertawa-tawa. Coba kalau ia bisa kabur dari semua ini…

Kemudian hanya tinggal mereka berdua di dalam kelas.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Saat itu si rambut kuning juga melihat ke arahnya. Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu dan memicing, lalu sama-sama berpaling dan mendengus tidak suka.

Pintu digeser dengan keras dan Asuma-sensei yang terlihat tidak senang sudah berdiri di depan kelas, lengkap dengan tongkat besi yang mirip seperti antena radio yang sering ia bawa-bawa saat mengajar olahraga.

"Hei kalian berdua! Cepat ke lapangan belakang!"

Asuma-sensei berjalan duluan, dengan langkah kaki berderap seperti tentara. Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti di belakangnya. Tentu mereka berdua tidak berjalan berdampingan dengan santai. Naruto ada di sisi kiri dan Sasuke ada di sisi kanan. Masing-masing dari mereka hampir terlihat seperti merambat di sepanjang dinding lorong. Saling menjauh satu sama lain.

Asuma-sensei menoleh ke belakang dan mendengus, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dua pemuda itu.

"Hari ini kalian akan mencabut rumput lapangan belakang. Ingat, _mencabut_! Tidak boleh menggunakan gunting, _cutter, _alat pemotong rumput dan lain-lain. Haaah, menyebalkan sekali aku harus mengawasi dua bocah nakal seperti kalian!"

Lapangan belakang sekolah itu _bukan perkara mudah_.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dengan perasaan yang bercampur antara kagum, terkejut dan tidak percaya begitu melihat hamparan rumput di hadapannya. Bukan permadani hijau seperti di lapangan sepakbola yang tingginya tidak melebihi mata kaki. Ini lebih mirip seperti padang pastura untuk menggembalakan sapi. Sudah berapa _tahun _rumput-rumput ini tidak dipotong? Dan ia kira yang dimaksud Asuma-sensei _lapangan belakang _adalah daerah sekitar lapangan tenis.

Sebelumnya ia kira tempat ini memang _sengaja _dibuat untuk menggembalakan ternak.

"Sebaiknya lipat rapi blazer kalian. Selamat bekerja, Anak-anak!" Asuma-sensei menepuk pundak keduanya penuh simpati, kemudian pergi untuk mengawasi mereka sambil berteduh di sekitar lapangan tenis.

Naruto menyiapkan amunisinya, seperangkat ponseldan _earphone_. Volume diatur maksimal dengan daftar lagu-lagu rock yang ia punya. Asuma-sensei tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang pemutar musik, bukan? Lagipula akan sangat membosankan kalau ia mencabut rumput sambil mendengarkan bunyi bola tenis yang memantul di lapangan.

Ia masih menggulung lengan kemejanya ketika saat sang vokalis mulai bernyanyi. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat Sasuke sudah mulai menjalani hukumannya, dengan kedua telinga tersumpal. Lengan kemejanya sudah digulung ke atas dengan rapi.

Naruto menyeringai.

Saatnya mencabut rumput!

Dan waktu berlalu, seiring dengan lagu-lagu yang melantun dari ponsel mereka berdua.

_Blaze Line _kembali terdengar memenuhi telinganya dan Sasuke berhenti untuk melemaskan jari-jari tangannya. Sepasang mata onyxnya mengamati kedua tangannya dengan tidak senang. Sekarang ia terlihat seperti kuli dengan tangan memerah dan belepotan tanah begitu. Ujung-ujung kukunya kotor dan ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat sayatan-sayatan kecil menghiasi ruas-ruas jarinya. Pantas saja dari tadi ia merasa perih. Yang ia hadapi bukan rumput _sembarangan._

Ketika ia menoleh ke arah Naruto, pemuda itu terlihat masih asik mengerjakan tugasnya. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk dan mulutnya menggumamkan bait-bait lagu. Sasuke menghela nafas dan kembali menghadapi rumput-rumput di depannya.

Sudah satu setengah jam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pekerjaan ini akan selesai dalam waktu dekat. Apakah mereka memang harus menghabisi hamparan rumput ini dengan tangan kosong? Karena rasanya sampai besok pun tidak akan selesai. Menurut perhitungan kasarnya, lapangan seluas ini bahkan cukup untuk merumput 5 ekor sapi sampai kekenyangan.

Hukuman macam apa ini?

Tangannya sudah terasa perih dan punggungnya juga sakit. Celananya sudah tidak nyaman dipakai karena lembab akibat duduk-duduk di atas rumput. Apalagi ujung-ujung rumput yang tajam menusuk-nusuk bagian belakangnya dan membuatnya gatal. Rasanya kerja rodi seperti ini tidak setimpal dengan keributan yang sudah ia timbulkan.

"Haaaah, menyebalkan sekali!"

Sasuke kembali menoleh saat mendengar seruan Naruto. Pemuda itu mencabut segenggam rumput dengan kesal hingga ke akar-akarnya, kemudian melemparnya jauh-jauh. Ia pikir pemuda itu menikmati hukumannya tadi, ternyata tidak. Mungkin saja sedang terputar lagu yang tidak menyenangkan pada _playlist_nya. Harus ia akui, musik sangat mempengaruhi mood.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau mau mencabuti rumput di sini sampai tanganmu putus, ya?!" Naruto melempar segenggam rumput ke arah Sasuke. Tapi jarak mereka terlampau jauh dan sama sekali tidak mendekati kata _hampir kena._

"Berisik kau, Naruto." Sasuke berpura-pura kembali mencabut rumput, padahal yang ia lakukan hanya menarik ujung-ujung rumput yang masih muda. Tangannya sudah hampir mati rasa karena hukuman konyol ini.

"Haaah~! Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan _nenek-nenek _itu? Memangnya aku ini tukang kebun? Padahal digaji pun tidak!"

Naruto merogoh saku depan kemejanya, tidak peduli tangannya mengotori kain putih itu. Ia menggerutu pelan sambil memandangi ponsel penuh kebencian. "Ah, sial. Baterainya habis."

"Huaaah, kusooo~!" Naruto berteriak frustasi dan merebahkan badannya ke atas rerumputan seenaknya.

Sepertinya akan sedikit melegakan kalau ia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto…

Sasuke baru akan merebah saat terdengar seruan Asuma-sensei yang menghancurkan simfoni berupa desir angin di antara lembaran-lembaran rumput. Ia menuju ke arah mereka dengan tidak senang. Seketika itu juga Naruto segera menegakkan badannya dan pura-pura mencabut rumput. Punggungnya sedikit bergidik karena gatal.

"Kalian belum selesai juga? Ckckck, apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan dari tadi? Bermain-main dengan belalang?" Asuma-sensei melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memperhatikan sekeliling.

Sebenarnya yang dikerjakan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sangat bagus, jujur saja.

Ia mengerling jam tangannya dan menghela nafas. "Baiklah, hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja! Hari mulai gelap, kalian berdua pulanglah dan beristirahat! Jangan khawatir, besok dan sampai dua minggu ke depan masih ada banyak hukuman yang menanti! Hahaha!"

Dengan itu Asuma-sensei meninggalkan mereka, tertawa tanpa dosa.

Sasuke _sweatdrop. _Bukan sesuatu yang ingin ia dengar, tapi kalau itu artinya hari ini sudah berakhir, maka ia tidak akan banyak protes. Sekarang ia merasa luar biasa lelah, dengan tidak berdaya merebahkan diri di atas hamparan rumput. Sedikit bergidik karena ujung-ujung rumput yang tajam menggelitik leher dan telinganya.

"Cih, menyebalkan sekali tawanya! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Kurenai-sensei mau menikahi orang seperti dia!"

Naruto juga merebahkan diri lagi di atas rerumputan, menghela nafas.

Langit Konoha sudah berhiaskan semburat oranye, dihiasi dengan burung-burung yang terbang berkawanan kembali ke sarang mereka. Samar-samar dari kejauhan terdengar perbincangan akrab anak-anak klub tenis yang baru selesai latihan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, bertemu dengan sepasang mata onyx pemuda itu yang terlihat lelah. Seketika itu juga mereka berdua saling membuang muka dan mendengus.

…

**AN:** _I'm truly sorry for the long wait…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC ****(Saya nggak buat warning tentang Naruto karena di chapter ini dia **_**baik**_**)**

…

**AN**: Saya baru sadar, ternyata dari chapter 8 sampai awal chapter ini settingnya masih pada satu hari yang sama. Dan butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk membuatnya ._. *terus gue harus bilang WOW gitu?* #abaikan

…

"_Kuso_!"

Sasuke menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan kesal di bawah guyuran air keran, berharap dapat menghilangkan juga goresan-goresan pada telapak tangannya. Perih, gatal, sakit, panas. Ia benar-benar ingin memotong tangannya dan mengakhiri penderitaan ini.

Seharusnya ia memakai sarung tangan tadi. Ia meremehkan rumput-rumput sial itu karena ia pikir akan sama seperti rumput yang tumbuh di pekarangan rumahnya. Padahal pelepah daunnya dipenuhi oleh bulu-bulu halus yang kini menempel di telapak tangannya meninggalkan sensasi gatal yang luar biasa. Belum lagi sayatan-sayatan yang disebabkan oleh pinggiran daun yang tajam. Beberapa di antaranya cukup dalam dan membuat tangannya berdarah.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan memutar keran untuk menutupnya.

Awas saja kalau hukuman besok masih sama seperti tadi. Ia akan mengajukan banding ke komite sekolah dan melaporkan tindak _penganiayaan_ yang dilakukan kepadanya. Tsunade sama sekali tidak meringankan beban hukuman yang ditujukan kepadanya, padahal lihat sendiri bagaimana kondisinya sekarang, terluka seperti itu. Apa perlu ia melapor bahwa _cucu kesayangan _kepala sekolah itulah yang sudah menghajarnya sejak awal?

_Cih, hanya seorang pengecut yang mengadu seperti itu!_

Ia mendudukkan diri di bangku taman dan mengamati kedua tangannya yang memerah, kemudian mengutuk semaunya. Itachi pasti akan mencerewetinya kalau sampai tahu ia dihukum gara-gara berkelahi di sekolah.

Ini semua salah Naruto yang bersikap sangat menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini.

Atau salahnya sendiri yang terlalu ikut campur? Entahlah…

Padahal biasanya ia tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan Naruto dan _gadis-gadisnya. _Dia tidak pernah peduli apakah mereka bermesraan di depannya, adu mulut, bertengkar, saling melempar rayuan; apapun yang dilakukan oleh _pasangan._ Ia pikir selalu satu sekolah dan selalu satu kelas dengan Naruto, selalu ada di dekatnya, telah membuatnya kebal dengan hal-hal demikian.

_Kecuali kalau ia jatuh cinta pada satu di antara mereka._

Dan baru kali ini Naruto menjerat seorang gadis seperti Sakura. Tipe-tipe gadis rumahan, polos dan pintar.

Sasuke baru akan beranjak pergi saat Sakura lewat di hadapannya. Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Sasuke memecahkan suasana yang cukup canggung itu.

"Kau dari mana?"

"Minimarket depan."

"…oh."

Diam.

Sasuke menggaruk telapak tangannya yang terasa gatal.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" Gadis bermata emerald mendekat, mencoba mengamati lebih cermat.

"Ah, _sedikit _gatal karena mencabut rumput tadi."

"Mencabut rumput?"

Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke, meraih tangan pemuda itu dan memperhatikan telapak tangannya dengan seksama. Keningnya berkerut melihat goresan-goresan yang menghiasinya.

"Naruto- juga mendapat hukuman yang sama."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Sepasang mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata onyx Sasuke. "Cuma mencabut-"

"Masih ada banyak. Masih dua minggu lagi dan akan diputuskan kemudian, apa hukuman tiap harinya…"

Sakura tersenyum pahit, mengakhiri kontak mata dan kembali memperhatikan tangan Sasuke yang terasa hangat di tangannya. "_Gomen ne, _Sasuke-kun. Karena aku, kau jadi terlibat masalah."

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu membalikkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu." Dia menekankan maksudnya dengan mengeratkan genggamannya.

Kedua pasang mata mereka kembali bertemu. Tidak ada yang bicara. Hanya terdengar suara burung dan desir angin yang meniup-niup ranting-ranting pohon.

Terbawa suasana, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan-lahan.

Sakura dapat merasakan hangat nafas Sasuke menerpa pipinya dan ia memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar mencoba keluar dari tulang rusuknya, dan ia khawatir kalau-kalau Sasuke dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang memenuhi telinga.

_Sedikit lagi…sedikit-_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan menggaruknya dengan kesal. "Argh, gatal sekali!" Mukanya memerah karena kesal dan _malu._

Sakura terkejut, sedikit _kecewa_ juga sebenarnya. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sasuke. Pipinya merona merah.

…

"Dari mana saja kau, jam segini baru pulang?"

Saat membuka pintu, ia dibuat terkejut oleh Itachi yang menyambutnya dengan kedua tangan di atas pinggang. Kakaknya itu masih memakai kemeja dan dasinya, jelas ia baru pulang kerja. Mukanya ditekuk dan terlihat tidak senang.

"Dan kenapa seragammu kotor seperti itu? Kau main tanah ya, Sasuke? Seperti anak kecil saja."

Pura-pura tidak mendengarkan, Sasuke melepas sepatunya di genkan dengan santai dan berjalan melewati kakaknya. Bersenggolan bahu dengannya.

Tapi Itachi sempat menarik pundak adiknya. "Hei tunggu dulu!"

Kini ia dan Sasuke berhadap-hadapan.

Itachi mengamati penampilan Sasuke secara keseluruhan, mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari _muka _adiknya terlihat aneh.

"Kau berkelahi lagi, ya?"

Yang lebih muda menolak untuk menatap matanya, mengalihkan perhatian dan melihat ke arah vas bunga di atas meja.

"Sa-su-ke! Jawab, kau berkelahi lagi, kan?" Itachi menggoncang-goncangkan pundak Sasuke dengan keras, membuat urat berkedut tampak di pelipis adiknya.

"Argh! Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Sekarang sepasang mata onyx itu menatapnya dengan kesal, tapi ada _sedikit _penyesalan di dalamnya.

Tanpa diduga-duga Itachi menjentikkan jarinya mengenai jidat Sasuke. Cukup keras hingga pemuda itu mengaduh dan segera mengusap-usap jidatnya.

"Sakit, Aniki!"

"Dasar bocah nakal! Kau sudah bosan hidup, ya? Harus patah sampai berapa kali hidungmu itu baru kau akan sadar, heh? Aku heran sekali padamu, kenapa nakalnya tidak dulu-dulu saja saat kelas 1 atau kelas 2? Kenapa saat menjelang ujian negara kelakuanmu malah jadi seperti ini?"

Itachi menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sasuke hanya diam, masih mengusap-usap jidatnya yang memerah.

"Sejak kapan kau punya hobi berkelahi? Kenapa tidak ikut karate saja untuk _memuaskan _kegilaanmu? Ah, aku tahu! Ini semua pasti gara-gara seorang _gadis_! Kau berebut gadis dengan orang lain, kan? Siapa dia? Sakura-chan?"

Muka Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi merah begitu nama Sakura meluncur keluar dari mulut Itachi. Ia melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Itachi dan menggaruk telapak tangannya yang masih saja terasa gatal. "A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu? Aneh sekali!"

Itachi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan terlihat berpikir sambil memasang pose detektif. "Hmm-mm, jadi ternyata benar Sakura-chan orangnya. Memang dia cantik sih, bagus juga kalau dia jadi adik iparku._ Etoo_, tapi kukira dia pacarnya- tunggu! Apa kau berkelahi dengan Naruto?" Itachi kembali mencengkeram pundak Sasuke.

Pemuda itu tidak mau menatapnya.

"Aaah, ternyata benar kau berkelahi dengan si rambut durian itu karena Sakura-chan. Ternyata dia kuat juga ya, sampai bisa membuatmu babak belur begini. Hmmm…"

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dengan tidak senang. "Siapa bilang dia kuat?! Aku hanya mengalah saja waktu itu!"

Kedua alis Itachi terangkat dengan heran. "Kenapa mesti mengalah? Ah, jangan-jangan memang benar kalau Sakura-chan itu pacar Naruto. Kau mau merebutnya, ya? Akhirnya Naruto marah dan menghajarmu?" ia memicingkan matanya dengan curiga.

Sasuke memandangi kakaknya dengan mata membulat. Ia tidak percaya semua yang dikatakan Itachi adalah benar. Apa Itachi bisa membaca pikirannya? Atau apa ia adalah orang yang mudah ditebak? Sebegitu poloskah seorang Sasuke?

Sepasang mata Itachi melunak ketika melihat tangan Sasuke yang penuh dengan luka gores.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kau benar-benar menyukai gadis itu, ya? Heeee…" Itachi meraih tangan adiknya dan memperhatikannya dengan cermat. Seperti yang dilakukan Sakura di taman tadi.

"Manis sekali, tapi sebaiknya kau bicarakan secara baik-baik dengan Naruto. Jangan malah mencoba saling bunuh seperti ini lagi, ya?"

Sasuke menarik tangannya, berkata lirih. "…apa yang kau tahu tentang hal ini?"

Tapi Itachi mendengarnya, dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Percayalah, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Haaah, kenapa kau harus meniru apa yang pernah kuperbuat dulu, Sasuke? Bodoh sekali." Itachi tersenyum dan berlalu.

Sasuke menatap punggungnya dengan tidak percaya. _Apa barusan dia mengatakan kalau-_

"Ani-"

"Cepat kemari, akan kuobati lukamu."

…

Ia berakhir dengan duduk manis dan membiarkan Itachi mengoleskan antiseptik ke telapak tangannya, sambil mendengarkan pria muda itu bercerita tentang masa sekolahnya dulu. Sama seperti apa yang ia alami. Jatuh cinta pada pacar teman baikmu dan berkelahi karenanya. Bedanya, gadis yang diperebutkan oleh Itachi dan temannya tidak _bodoh _seperti Sakura. Ah, pria yang bernama Sasori itu juga tidak menyebalkan seperti Naruto. Tapi bisa dibilang kalau justru dia yang bodoh karena setuju untuk _merundingkan_ perihal perebutan pacarnya dengan Itachi. Meskipun akhirnya kakaknya yang harus mengalah, karena gadis yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya oleh Itachi itu lebih memilih Sasori.

Sasuke memandangi kedua tangannya yang kini dibalut perban.

Itachi ada benarnya juga. Berkelahi adalah cara yang kekanak-kanakan dan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi ia tidak yakin bisa berunding dengan Naruto secara baik-baik. Orang bodoh mana yang mau berdiskusi panjang untuk mencari solusi terbaik dengan _orang yang mencoba merebut pacarnya_? Bagaimana kalau kejadiannya seperti yang dialami Itachi? Bagaimana kalau Sakura lebih memilih Naruto? Bagaimana pun juga, gadis itu memang _bodoh _karena sudah mempercayai rayuan Naruto.

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur dan menghela nafas lelah.

Mungkin yang bodoh itu dirinya.

Kenapa juga ia harus jatuh cinta pada Sakura? Seperti tidak ada gadis lain saja.

…

Sasuke menoleh ke arah kiri, maksudnya ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tabel unsur-unsur Kimia yang tengah ditunjukkan oleh Genma-sensei dan melihat ke luar jendela. Tapi ia malah bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru Naruto.

Pemuda itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke segera memalingkan mukanya kembali ke depan.

Harusnya ia ingat kalau Naruto duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Ingat baik-baik yang Sensei katakan, ya! Jangan lupa minggu depan akan ada ulangan, kalian belajarlah! Karena sebentar lagi istirahat makan siang, maka pelajaran hari ini sudah sampai di sini saja. Selamat siang."

"Siang, Sensei~!"

Dan suasana kelas kembali ribut. Shikamaru sebagai ketua kelas seperti tidak peduli, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara telungkupan tangannya dan berniat untuk tidur.

"_Ne, ne_, Uchiha-kun. Tanganmu kenapa? Kau berkelahi lagi dengan Uzumaki?" Siswi yang duduk di depan Sasuke membalikkan badan dan bertanya, sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengarnya dengan jelas langsung berseru. "Hei, kau!"

"Ini bukan apa-apa." Sasuke menjawab, tidak menggubris Naruto sama sekali.

"Kalau kau pikir cuma Sasuke yang tangannya sakit, maka lihat ini!" Naruto menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang juga dibalut perban.

Siswi itu melihat sebentar dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Sasuke. "Kau bukan orang yang mengalami patah hidung, Uzumaki. Tapi kau yang menyebabkannya!"

Urat berkedut tampak di pelipis Naruto. Ia bangkit dan menggebrak mejanya dengan kesal. "Hei!"

Berhasil menarik perhatian seisi kelas, termasuk Shikamaru yang sudah terlelap tidur. Suasana sempat tegang, hingga tiba-tiba Kakashi-sensei muncul di pintu kelas.

"Hei, hei, kau mau berkelahi lagi, Naruto?"

Kakashi-sensei bersandar pada kusen pintu dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mendengus kesal, Naruto kembali duduk di bangkunya. Kemudian Kakashi-sensei menegakkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Ia sempat memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Naruto dan Sasuke yang dibalut perban.

"Ah, aku baru ingat sesuatu. Tsunade-sama ingin kalian berdua menemuinya sekarang. Aku yakin sesuatu yang akan membuat kalian senang."

Mereka berdua mengekor di belakang Kakashi-sensei. Seperti kemarin, saling berjauhan satu sama lain. Dan seperti reaksi yang ditujukan oleh Asuma-sensei kemarin, Kakashi-sensei menoleh ke belakang, mendengus dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah mereka.

_Kekanak-kanakan sekali, _pikirnya.

Mereka sampai di depan ruangan dengan pintu kayu berukir, dengan papan nama bertuliskan _Kepala Sekolah_ tertempel di sana. Kakashi-sensei mengetuk pelan dan dari dalam terdengar seruan balasan untuk masuk.

"Ayo, Anak-anak." Ia meraih kerah belakang dua pemuda itu dan menyeret mereka masuk.

Tsunade terlihat sedang sibuk menandatangani tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya. Menyadari siapa yang datang, ia meletakkan penanya dan melepas kacamatanya.

"_Ara_, bukankah jam istirahat masih sepuluh menit lagi? Kau tidak menyeret mereka keluar dari kelas di tengah pelajaran kan, Kakashi?"

Kakashi-sensei mengangkat bahu. "Genma meninggalkan kelas lebih awal, kurasa."

"Ah, begitu ya. Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuanmu, kau boleh pergi sekarang." Dan dengan itu Kakashi-sensei keluar, meninggalkan dua pemuda itu dengan sang kepala sekolah.

"Ada apa ini? Apa Nenek memutuskan untuk menghukumku di jam makan siang juga?" Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto bertanya dengan curiga.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran negatif seperti itu? Hmm, padahal aku sudah mempertimbangkan untuk menunda waktu pelaksanaan hukuman untuk kalian, tapi lebih baik tidak jadi saja. Kalau memang hukuman saat makan siang menjadi pilihanmu, Naruto…" Tsunade meraih kembali penanya dan memainkannya.

"A-apa? Menunda hukuman? H-hei, tunggu dulu! Coba katakan sekali lagi!"

Tsunade memicingkan sepasang mata coklatnya dan berdecak pelan. Ia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang, membiarkan kursinya berputar-putar sedikit. "Mana sopan santunmu, Anak muda? Aku ini kepala sekolahmu."

"_Gomen._" Meluncur keluar dari mulut Naruto. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda penyesalan sedikit pun dari nada bicaranya.

"Maaf ya, Uchiha-kun. Kau harus mendengarkan interaksi _keluarga _seperti ini. Kuharap kau tidak merasa terganggu." Tsunade tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan singkat.

"_Eto, _kulihat tanganmu juga terluka gara-gara hukuman kemarin?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Haaah, hukuman yang kemarin itu memang sedikit gegabah. Harusnya aku membekali kalian dengan sarung tangan dan gunting rumput. Tapi sudahlah! Yang ingin aku beritahukan sekarang adalah, kupikir hukuman kalian bisa ditunda dulu untuk sementara waktu. Setidaknya sampai kondisimu membaik, Uchiha-kun."

Naruto menyela, "Jadi karena Sasuke? Che, padahal lukanya tidak seberapa."

"Kau diam dulu, _Uzumaki-kun. _Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, keributan yang kalian timbulkan tidak seberapa. Apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan apa yang pernah dilakukan Naruto dulu. Selain itu, kalian kan harus fokus pada ujian. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunda dan memberi kalian keringanan. Bagaimana, ada yang keberatan?"

Naruto dan Sasuke menggelengkan kepala secara bersamaan.

"Baguslah! Aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan, jadi kalian boleh pergi sekarang! Jangan berkelahi lagi, Anak-anak! Pergilah, hush-hush!" Tsunade mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya untuk pergi, sementara Sasuke sempat membungkukkan badannya sebentar dan pamit.

"Kemarin disuruh-suruh seperti tukang kebun. Sekarang diusir keluar seperti ayam. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan nenek-nenek itu? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!" Naruto menggaruk kepala berambut kuningnya yang tidak terasa gatal.

Ia dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan dari ruang kepala sekolah, secara mengejutkan dalam suasana yang biasa saja. Tidak lagi saling berjauhan dan terlihat seperti merambati dinding. Setidaknya ia tidak akan mencabut rumput lagi dalam waktu dekat, jadi dia merasa lega. Karena ia pikir hari ini mereka harus meneruskan pekerjaan yang kemarin. Tentunya hal itu akan sangat merepotkan dengan tangan seperti sekarang.

Untunglah Tsunade orang yang pengertian.

"_Ne_ Sasuke,"

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menoleh perlahan, sedikit mengangkat kedua alisnya dalam tanya.

Naruto menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, pandangannya tertuju lurus ke depan. Ia terlihat sedikit ragu, membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Tapi kemudian ia berdehem pelan.

"Sudah lama- _kita_ tidak makan siang di atap."

"Hn."

"Kau- mau ke sana?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya.

Apa ini? Naruto mendeklarasikan gencatan senjata? Apa itu artinya Sasuke punya kesempatan untuk berunding dengannya? Lagipula, sebenarnya Naruto bukan orang yang sulit ia tebak. Memang benar ia selalu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke terkejut, tapi sebenarnya jalan pikirannya mudah sekali dimengerti. Sesederhana itu.

Karena ia satu-satunya orang yang begitu dekat dengan Naruto di sini, ada kemungkinan Naruto merasa kehilangannya akibat pertengkaran konyol mereka? Iya, kan?

"Ah, lupakan saja! Aku duluan!" Naruto berlari meninggalkannya.

Sasuke hanya menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Ia meneruskan jalannya dengan santai.

Bagaimana pun juga, apa yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar. Perkelahian tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Berunding dengan Naruto tidak akan sulit. Sepertinya pemuda itu mulai bosan, karena ia sudah berani menghancurkan _mainannya_ sendiri. Tidak akan sulit meminta sesuatu yang sudah _dibuang_.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Alisnya mengernyit.

Ah, kata-kata semacam itu terasa tidak enak di lidahnya. Ia mulai berpikiran seperti Naruto; _mainan_.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Naruto tetap saja Naruto.

Sesederhana itu.

…


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC (no warning, no bad Naruto here)**

…

_AN: Sudah berapa lama fic ini terbengkalai? *sapu-sapu sarang laba-laba*_

…

Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?

Sasuke menutup pintu dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang. Sepasang mata onyxnya melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak seperti biasanya, tempat ini terlihat sepi. Ada sekumpulan anak kelas 1 yang duduk di sudut terjauh, Sasuke tidak mengenal mereka.

Tidak susah mencari sosok flamboyan seperti Naruto.

Pemuda itu duduk membelakanginya, sendirian. Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk makan, dilihat dari bagaimana seriusnya dia dengan postur tubuh yang sedikit merunduk.

Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekatinya, membawa kotak bento yang sudah disiapkan Itachi tadi pagi.

"Naruto."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menoleh ke belakang, terkejut saat tahu Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya. Pipinya terlihat menggembung penuh makanan dan ada butir nasi di sudut mulutnya.

"_Hahukhe_?"

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihatnya. Naruto mengingatkannya pada tupai peliharaan Itachi di rumah.

"Telan dulu makananmu, _dobe._" Ia duduk di seberang Naruto, membuka bekalnya dan mulai makan. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari Naruto yang ditunjukkan kepadanya.

Suasana di atap cukup tenang, dihiasi dengan canda tawa riang sekumpulan anak kelas 1 tak jauh dari mereka. Sesekali terdengar suara gertakan dari beradunya gigi Naruto dengan tulang ayam goreng. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak melihat temannya makan selahap itu.

Ia memperhatikan dari sudut matanya bagaimana Naruto menjilati sela-sela jarinya setelah selesai makan, kemudian mengelapnya dengan tisu. Saat itu ia juga sudah selesai dan menutup kotak makannya kembali.

Tidak ada yang bicara.

Sasuke mengerling jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan kirinya. Masih setengah jam lagi sampai bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

"_Nee _Sasuke,"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru Naruto yang tampak ragu.

"Hidungmu; apa baik-baik saja?" Secara tidak sadar Naruto memperjelas pertanyaanya dengan menyentuh ujung hidungnya sendiri.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak sakit."

Naruto memandangi kotak bentonya. "Uh…_maaf._" Ada sedikit penyesalan dalam nada bicaranya, meski tidak banyak.

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Jeda panjang.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk memulai _perundingan _dengan Naruto? Mumpung pemuda itu terlihat cukup _bersahabat_. Sorot matanya tidak menunjukkan kebencian, tapi ada kecanggungan luar biasa pekat yang menggantung di antara mereka.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Kiba."

Sasuke mendengarkan. "Bagaimana kabar si bodoh itu?"

"Uh, baik, kurasa? Dia terlihat sehat. Dia menanyakan tentang dirimu."

"Hn? Lalu, apa yang kau katakan padanya?

"Uh…aku bilang kau baik?"

"Oh."

Jeda.

"Kau masih ingat Akamaru?"

"Anjing kecil milik Kiba?"

"Iya. Sekarang dia sudah tidak kecil lagi. Akamaru sudah sebesar ini! Aku sendiri sampai terkejut melihatnya! Menyeramkan sekali!"

"Hn."

"Lalu kami pergi ke fast food, tapi Akamaru tidak diizinkan masuk karena terlalu menyeramkan! Akhirnya kami makan di teras restoran, dengan banyak burger yang dibeli Kiba untuk anjing itu! Semua orang melihat ke arah kami dengan aneh. Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Oh, aku juga bertemu dengan Gaara. Dia terlihat semakin pucat saja, seperti mayat hidup!"

"Kakak perempuannya masih cerewet dan menyebalkan seperti dulu! Sayang sekali Kankurou tidak bersama mereka kemarin! Padahal aku ingin mengobrol dengannya."

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, Chouji semakin gemuk seperti pemain sumo! Dan dia masih saja marah saat aku mengatainya gendut! Hahahaa, dasar orang itu! Tidak tahu diri!"

Setengah jam berlalu dengan kecanggungan yang mulai mencair, dileburkan oleh cerita-cerita dan candaan Naruto. Seperti biasa Sasuke kebanyakan diam dan mendengarkan, hanya mengucap _hn _dan tersenyum geli.

Ah, akhirnya ia ingat alasan mengapa ia tidak pernah marahan terlalu lama dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu mungkin yang memulai kekacauan selama ini, tapi ia juga yang mengakhirinya. Ia hampir lupa kalau beberapa hari yang lalu ia dan Naruto berkelahi, hingga membuatnya babak belur seperti sekarang. Ia hampir tidak percaya pernah merasa begitu _benci _pada Naruto, dan pernah begitu _dibenci _oleh pemuda itu.

Karena sekarang mereka bisa tertawa seperti kawan lama seperti yang seharusnya. Seperti sebelum ada Sakura di antara mereka.

"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri, Sasuke! Si alis tebal itu semakin norak dengan baju hijau ketatnya!"

"Ia dan Guy-sensei benar-benar bagai pinang dibelah dua!"

Saat itu bel masuk berbunyi, menghentikan ocehan Naruto tentang teman-teman SMP mereka.

"Hei, mau ke game center sepulang sekolah nanti? Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu dalam balapan!" Naruto bangkit duluan, mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Sasuke untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Heh, mimpi kau, Naruto!" Sasuke menyambutnya, tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas, Naruto meneruskan ocehannya. Sasuke tertawa. Beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengan mereka melihat dengan heran.

Hari ini, Sasuke dan Naruto _berteman _kembali.

…

"Jangan lupa kerjakan proyek kalian dengan baik. Mungkin pengumpulannya masih akhir semester, tapi Bapak ingatkan bahwa tugas itu bernilai 30% dari mata pelajaran ini. Jadi tolong dikerjakan dengan serius. Selamat siang."

Umino-sensei meninggalkan ruang kelas. Satu per satu penghuni kelas keluar, pulang.

Sakura masih duduk di bangkunya dan memberesi peralatan tulisnya dengan enggan. Ia sengaja menunggu teman-teman sekelasnya pulang dulu, kalau perlu ia menunggu semua orang di sekolah pulang duluan. Ia tidak ingin berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dan mendapat tatapan benci.

"Ayo Sasuke! Sebentar lagi jam pulang anak-anak Tsuna dan mereka pasti akan memenuhi _game center_ di seluruh penjuru kota!" Naruto menyandang tasnya dan bergegas keluar dari ruang kelas, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan bagaimana tatapan yang Sakura tujukan kepadanya.

"Iya." Si pemilik rambut hitam kebiruan mengikuti Naruto. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang kelas Sasuke melihat ke arahnya. Sepasang mata onyx itu melihat dengan tatapan khawatir ke arahnya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Berlalu begitu saja.

Ia pun bertanya, apakah Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berbaikan seperti sedia kala? Mereka berdua terlihat begitu akrab. Seperti dulu. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Seperti sebelum ada dirinya muncul di antara mereka.

Sakura tertegun.

Ternyata memang benar dirinya yang menyebabkan dua orang itu sempat bermusuhan.

Lalu sekarang apa? Naruto membencinya, sebagian besar orang yang ia kenal di sekolah ini membencinya. Apakah Sasuke juga akan membencinya dalam waktu dekat? Apakah Naruto sudah berhasil mempengaruhinya dengan keahliannya memutarbalikkan fakta? Kalau benar, sekarang siapa yang akan membelanya?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Ia tidak ingin Sasuke membencinya. Tentu saja. Ia harap Sasuke tidak akan _sampai _membencinya. Karena jika hal itu sampai terjadi, ia yakin dirinya tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi.

Bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sakura menyekanya dengan cepat.

Akhir-akhir ini dia mudah sekali menangis. Ada banyak hal yang dapat membuat matanya terasa panas seketika, melelerkan butiran-butiran hangat yang membasahi pipinya. Dari dulu ia memang bukan gadis yang kuat, tapi setidaknya ia tidak cengeng. Ia tidak pernah menangis hanya karena diacuhkan dan tidak mendapatkan pasangan saat pemanasan dalam kelas olahraga. Ia tidak pernah menangis hanya karena mendengar gunjingan orang lain tentang dirinya di hadapannya langsung. Ia tidak pernah menangis hanya karena lokernya diisi oleh bangkai tikus, payungnya disembunyikan dan serangkaian teror lain yang diduga kuat digencarkan oleh anggota _Uchiha Fans Club. _

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menangis hanya gara-gara hal sepele semacam laki-laki.

Sekarang lihat dirinya, tidak hanya dikucilkan oleh banyak orang, ia juga menjadi seorang pengecut yang tidak bisa berjalan dengan kepala terangkat.

Bulir-bulir air mata tidak mau berhenti mengalir, malah semakin deras. Menetes pada halaman bukunya, mengaburkan tulisan tinta hitamnya.

Sakura ingin menangis keras-keras tanpa perlu mempedulikan apa yang akan orang pikirkan tentang perbuatannya.

Pintu kelas digeser.

"Haruno?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menghapus dengan cepat air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Shikamaru menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan dengan santai menuju ke tempat duduk Sakura, duduk di depannya dengan menghadap kearahnya, memunggungi papan tulis.

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

Sakura diam, ia tidak percaya dengan suaranya sendiri, sehingga hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berpura-pura sibuk berkutat dengan isi dosgripnya. Tangannya jelas terlihat gemetar.

"Kau menangis terus, matamu bengkak."

Sepasang mata emerald basah itu memandangi Shikamaru, mengerjap.

"Kau― tidak membenciku?" Suaranya terdengar parau.

Sang ketua kelas menghela nafas. "Kenapa aku harus membencimu? Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki atau Uchiha, jadi aku tidak punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk itu." Ia mengangkat bahu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

"Berhenti berpikiran bahwa semua orang membencimu, mereka tidak sepicik itu, Haruno. Jadi kau tidak usah menangis lagi." Shikamaru merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan selembar tisu. "Pakai ini."

Sakura memandangi tangan Shikamaru yang terulur padanya.

Dia benar. Tidak semua orang tergabung dalam _Uchiha Fans Club, _kan? Lalu apa yang membuatnya khawatir? Bukankah biasanya para penggemar berat Sasuke itu memang tidak pernah bersikap ramah padanya? Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya tarafnya yang berbeda. Ia tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya, karena biasanya ia juga tidak peduli. Ia hanya harus bersikap tenang dan keadaan akan kembali seperti semula pada akhirnya.

Seperti persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Ia akan kembali ke tempatnya yang seharusnya, seperti sedia kala. Tidak lagi ada di antara mereka berdua. Tidak akan berada dalam satu frasa lagi dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Nara-kun." Kali ini ia mengembangkan senyuman lega, menerima selembar tisu yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang bantu aku menyortir buku tugas di ruang guru. Banyak sekali jumlahnya, merepotkan." Shikamaru beranjak pergi. Sakura mengikutinya.

…

"Aku tidak percaya! Bagaimana mungkin kau menang 5 kali berturut-turut?! Pasti ada yang salah dengan mesinnya! Coba kita bertukar tempat, Sasuke!"

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan melirik jam tangannya, kemudian melihat ke luar dari ventilasi di atas pintu. Hari sudah gelap, sudah hampir jam 8. Sepertinya ia terlalu asyik bermain-main hingga lupa waktu. Itachi pasti akan memarahinya kalau tahu ia pulang terlambat karena main game. Mungkin tidak akan ada uang saku untuk sebulan ke depan. Habislah dia.

"Sudah jam segini, Naruto, aku harus pulang atau Itachi akan membunuhku."

"Yaaah, baru jam 8, Sasuke! Bilang saja kau ada belajar kelompok! Ayo kita main lagi, biar aku yang bayar!" Naruto menarik-narik ujung kemeja Sasuke. Persis seperti anak kecil merengek minta permen.

"Tidak. Itachi tidak akan tertipu dan dia benar-benar akan membunuhku."

Sasuke bangkit dan mencangklongkan tasnya. "Kau juga pulang, Naruto. Tsunade-sama pasti akan marah besar."

Naruto tidak mengindahkannya, masih memutar-mutar kemudi dengan serius. "Aku bilang akan pulang terlambat. Belajar kelompok dengan Sasuke."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sasuke hanya mendengus. Seperti biasa, ia selalu dilibatkan dalam alasan-alasan konyol yang Naruto berikan pada neneknya. Ia hampir tidak percaya Tsunade tidak pernah menanyakan keabsahan alasan Naruto. Mungkin kepala sekolah itu sengaja membiarkan Naruto berbuat semaunya. Pemuda itu masih tergolong feral dan cukup sulit untuk mendomestikasinya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau pulang? Dengan siapa kau akan bertanding kalau tidak ada aku?"

"Argh, sial!" Naruto memukul setir kemudi dengan kesal, mobil yang ia mainkan menabrak pohon dan meledak, tamat. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke dan memamerkan deretan giginya. "Aku ada kencan. Hinata dalam perjalanan ke sini."

Sasuke berdecak pelan dan pergi, sedangkan Naruto memulai gamenya lagi.

Sasuke melalui jalan yang biasa, yang tidak terlalu ramai oleh lalu lalang manusia. Ia melewati taman kota. Langkah kakinya terhenti dan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah taman kota yang sepi. Tempat yang waktu itu?

Apakah Sakura masih ingat, bagaimana Sasuke menyelamatkannya?

Kepalanya menggeleng. Mana mungkin gadis itu mau mengingat-ingat kejadian menyeramkan seperti itu. Tentu ia berusaha keras untuk melupakannya.

Ia membiarkan kakinya mengambil alih, melangkah memasuki area taman yang remang.

Sasuke duduk di ayunan, seperti waktu itu, menyepak sebuah kerikil, mengayun bebas.

Itachi pasti akan membunuhnya.

Ah, biar saja. Ia akan mengatakan kalau detensi hari ini memakan waktu lama. Bagaimana pun juga kakaknya belum tahu kabar tentang penundaan hukuman yang ia dapat. Ia belum ingin pulang dan menerima ceramah panjang lebar dari Itachi.

Selama sepuluh menit ke depan ia masih berayun-ayun dengan santai. Menikmati hembusan angin malam yang dingin sekaligus menenangkan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kalau laki-laki seperti dirinya berkeliaran di malam hari di tempat-tempat remang seperti ini. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya. Atau kalau ada orang yang cukup gila ingin merampok sesuatu dari seorang siswa SMA seperti dirinya, ia pasti bisa melawan. Sasuke memang tidak pernah belajar bela diri secara formal, tapi tumbuh besar dengan Naruto mengajarkannya dasar-dasar berkelahi yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Langit Konoha terlihat suram. Ia memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat titik-titik cahaya di langit. Terlalu temaram. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Ia bangkit dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya.

Shikamaru. Sakura di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Membangun istana pasir?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Kalian_ sendiri? Kenapa baru pulang?" Sasuke menatap dengan curiga.

"Berhenti melihat kami dengan tatapan aneh itu, Uchiha. Ada banyak buku tugas yang harus aku sortir tadi, aku meminta Haruno membantuku."

"Oh."

Kenapa ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa Shikamaru ada hubungan dengan kakak perempuan Gaara yang sudah jadi mahasiswa itu? Orang sepertinya yang selalu bergumam _merepotkan _itu tentu tidak mau direpotkan oleh hal-hal sepele seperti isu dirinya _main belakang dengan sekretaris._

"Kau bisa mengantar Haruno pulang? Aku baru ingat kalau ada sedikit urusan. Aku pergi dulu." Dengan itu Shikamaru meninggalkan mereka berdua, tanpa mendengar persetujuan Sasuke terlebih dulu.

Mungkin pemuda itu ada janji dengan Temari. Atau ia sengaja ingin menjodohkan Sakura dan Sasuke. Atau ia hanya malas mengantar Sakura pulang dan melemparkan tanggung jawabnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pikir hipotesa terakhir yang paling memungkinkan. Bagaimana pun juga Shikamaru tetap Shikamaru. Si pemalas itu.

Ia melirik dari ekor matanya. Sakura terlihat memandangi ujung sepatunya.

"Ayo." Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura. Tangannya yang masih dibalut perban.

Gadis itu hanya memandanginya, sepertinya tidak berniat untuk menyambut tangan itu.

Canggung.

Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya dan menenggelamkannya ke dalam saku celananya dengan tenang. Berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja. Ia berdehem pelan dan berjalan duluan.

Sakura mengikutinya, beberapa langkah di belakang.

Tidak ada yang bicara.

Bunyi tip-tap sepatu yang lembut terdengar konstan. Mereka berdua terus berjalan dengan rima yang sama.

Memang ia tidak menyukai keramaian, tapi Sasuke juga tidak suka suasana diam seperti ini. Dengan atmosfer canggung pekat menggantung di antara mereka.

Langkahnya terhenti. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Ia membalikkan badan dan memandangi gadis di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa?"

Sepasang alis tipis Sakura terangkat dalam tanya.

"Kau tidak heran dengan hubunganku dan Naruto?"

Sekarang Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. Apa yang ia katakan barusan?

"…kalian sudah berbaikan?"

Ia menatap Sakura yang tersenyum kecil. Menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Syukurlah."

Sasuke masih menunggu. Ia pikir gadis itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. Tapi tidak ada lagi. Dari kejauhan terdengar sirine mobil ambulans yang melatarbelakangi kesunyian di antara mereka.

Kalau bukan karena rintik-rintik air hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi, mungkin mereka berdua akan terdiam dalam posisi yang sama sampai esok hari.

Mereka melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa mencari shelter untuk bernaung. Hujan tiba-tiba menderas, tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menariknya pergi. Berlari. Mereka berteduh di depan toko kue yang wanginya menggugah selera.

"Kau tidak membawa payung?" Sasuke membuka kancing blazernya satu demi satu, melepasnya dan menutupi tubuh Sakura yang sedikit bergetar.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak akan mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau payungnya disembunyikan oleh fans fanatiknya.

Diam lagi. Mereka berdua mendengarkan suara hujan yang menderas. Tidak ada tanda-tanda hujannya akan segera berhenti. Sasuke mengerling jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan kirinya. Hampir jam sembilan.

Itachi benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

"Kita masuk." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, membuka pintu toko dan mendengar bunyi nyaring bel di atas pintu.

Setidaknya ia tidak akan mendengarkan omelan Itachi dengan perut kosong. Atau ia bisa membungkam mulut kakaknya itu dengan sepotong roti.


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC (no warning, no bad Naruto here)**

…

"Sepertinya hujannya akan lama."

Sasuke melihat ke luar jendela, menghela nafas. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengerling jam tangannya. Jam setengah sepuluh; ia sudah menghabiskan lima potong kroket dan dua cangkir teh. Sedangkan Sakura, bahkan sepotong kue kejunya belum habis disantap. Gadis itu diam saja dari tadi, memandangi motif yang tergambar pada pinggiran ceper. Tangannya dilipat di atas pangkuannya, dengan postur tubuh kaku sekali.

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, kemudian bersandar ke belakang. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandangi gadis di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sekarang Sasuke mulai merasa seperti sedang berhadapan dengan manekin. Ternyata diacuhkan seperti ini tidak menyenangkan. Dan ia sering sekali mengacuhkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Baru ia tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengacuhkanku seperti ini. Apa sekarang kau membenciku karena aku berteman dengan Naruto _lagi_?" Ia memicingkan sepasang mata onyxnya, bertanya dengan nada curiga.

Saat itu Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, memandanginya sebentar sambil mengerjapkan sepasang mata emeraldnya, lalu kembali melihat ke ceper yang _begitu menarik _dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Seperti orang bodoh.

Ya, seperti itu.

Sasuke jadi ingin meninju muka memelas Sakura. Atau memakinya. Atau _menciumnya_. Entahlah, mungkin ia akan memilih alternatif yang paling _tidak menyakitkan;_ alternatif terakhir.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau bicara padaku?" Nada bicaranya melembut.

Sakura masih belum mau bicara juga. Pegangannya pada cangkir mengerat, tapi Sasuke tidak sempat melihat.

"Tsk!" Kali ini ia sengaja mengeraskan decakan lidahnya, menghempaskan badannya ke sandaran kursi di belakang. Berhasil menimbulkan bunyi mendecit dari kaki kursi yang beradu dengan lantai, mundur dua inci.

Sebelumnya ia tidak keberatan didiamkan begini. Seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu di atap sekolah setelah ia _menculik _Sakura dan membawanya kabur dari tempat persembunyiannya di toilet yang bau. Saat itu semuanya terasa begitu pas. Ia bisa sedikit memahami bahwa air mata dapat mengungkapkan apa yang tidak dapat diucapkan oleh kata-kata. Namun bagaimana pun juga, ia bukan paranormal yang dapat membaca pikiran orang. Kalau sekarang ia tidak menangis seperti waktu itu, Sasuke tidak tahu apakah Sakura sedang merasa terganggu atau tidak. Ia merasa iya, tapi kalau gadis itu tidak mau bicara maka tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Saat-saat seperti ini ia ingin mengeluh seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Shikamaru. _Merepotkan. _Ia jadi mempertanyakan lagi tentang perasaannya; apakah benar ia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis yang suka mempersulit dirinya sendiri seperti Sakura?

Sasuke kembali meluruskan posisi duduknya dan baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara saat tiba-tiba ponsel dalam saku celananya bergetar.

Tanpa perlu melihat layarnya pun ia sudah tahu dari siapa panggilan itu berasal.

Menekan tombol bergambar telepon warna hijau, Sasuke tidak langsung menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga; membiarkannya dulu dalam genggaman tangan, dalam jarak aman yang cukup jauh dari telinganya. Samar-samar terdengar suara teriakan dari seberang. Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, ia baru menggenggam ponselnya dengan benar.

"Ada apa, Aniki?"

"_Heh, kau tahu jam berapa ini?! Kenapa belum pulang? Pasti keluyuran ke tempat _game. _Iya, kan?!"_

Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, melempar pandangan kepada Sakura yang melihat ke arahnya dengan sedikit heran. Diteriaki oleh kakakmu dari telepon hingga suaranya sampai terdengar ke telinga orang lain cukup memalukan juga. Apalagi di hadapan gadis yang kau sukai.

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak, aku tidak tuli."

"_Kalau kau tidak tuli, jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa belum pulang juga?! Jangan bilang kau pergi minum-minum!_"

Ia mendecakkan lidah. "Jangan sembarangan. Aku terjebak hujan karena tidak membawa payung."

"S_alahmu sendiri tidak mau membawa payung! Sekarang katakan di mana kau bersembunyi, anak muda! Aku akan menyeretmu pulang dengan segera!_"

"Toko kue Konoha. Tapi awas saja kalau kau sampai mempermalukanku di depan umum!"

"_Heh, kau jajan di toko kue mahal itu? Tidak tahu diri! Kau pikir uang tumbuh dari pohon di belakang rumah?! Kenapa kau boros-" _Sasuke mengakhiri panggilan dengan cepat. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk mendengarkan omelan Itachi. Atau mereka akan berakhir bertengkar di telepon seperti pasangan muda. Dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi di depan Sakura.

"Kakakmu?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala, menenggelamkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

Akhirnya gadis itu mau bicara juga, walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke berharap ia tidak akan berkomentar mengenai obrolan telepon memalukan barusan. Ah, sekarang ia sibuk berharap Itachi tidak akan benar-benar menyeretnya dari tempat ini. Atau mengomelinya. Atau menjentikkan jari mengenai jidatnya. Atau mengatakan akan memotong uang sakunya dengan keras. Atau menjewer telinganya. Apa pun. Yang penting tidak di sini. Tidak di tempat umum seperti ini. Tidak di depan Sakura.

Ia jadi sedikit khawatir dan merasa was-was. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi? Kakaknya itu tidak bisa diprediksi, apalagi saat sedang marah. Sasuke tidak akan heran jika pemuda itu muncul dengan menendang pintu dan langsung meneriakkan namanya dengan lantang tanpa melihat-lihat sekeliling.

Sekarang Sasuke juga ikut terdiam. Ia sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah akan tetap tinggal di sini dan menunggu Itachi datang menjemputnya dengan kemungkinan besar akan mempermalukannya di depan Sakura atau kabur menerobos hujan. Tapi ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura di sini sendiri. Tidak mungkin juga mengajak gadis itu berlari-lari menerjang derasnya hujan. Kalau saja hujannya sedikit reda mungkin tidak apa-apa. Bukankah berjalan berdua di tengah rintik-rintik gerimis di bawah lindungan blazer terkesan romantis?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Yang seperti itu klise dan menjijikkan sekali. Tidak sesuai dengan gayanya. Blazernya terlalu mahal untuk dijadikan payung. Lagipula ia hanya punya satu dan kalau sampai kotor dan basah, apa yang akan ia kenakan untuk esok hari? Berdua di bawah naungan payung jauh lebih baik daripada itu.

Ia mengawasi keadaan luar dan menolehkan kepalanya tiap kali mendengar bunyi lonceng di atas pintu. Ia pikir akan sempat mencegah Itachi melakukan tindakan yang akan mempermalukannya di depan umum.

Dan sekarang ia yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh, Sasuke!"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya mendengar suara yang begitu familiar. Suara yang terakhir ia dengar tak lebih dari dua jam yang lalu.

Naruto.

Kemudian ia segera menoleh kepada Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat tegang, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Sasuke melihat lagi ke arah Naruto, memperhatikan sebentar bagaimana tangan kiri pemuda itu bertautan dengan tangan mungil Hinata. Ternyata orang itu tidak bohong soal kencannya dengan Hinata. Dan sejak kapan ia berbohong kalau akan bertemu dengan pacarnya? Ia berharap tiba-tiba Itachi masuk sambil menendang pintu dan menyeretnya pergi dari sini. Tentu ia akan menyeret Sakura juga.

Kalau tidak memperhatikan, mungkin ia tidak akan menyadari bagaimana langkah kaki Naruto sempat terhenti saat hendak menuju ke mejanya. Sebelumnya pemuda itu mungkin tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Tapi hal itu agak mustahil, mengingat warna rambut pink lembut seperti itu terlihat sangat mencolok dan mudah dikenali. Mungkin saja Naruto terlalu asyik dengan pacarnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala menyapanya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Hyuuga ini adalah teman mereka waktu SMP dan merupakan pacar Naruto yang bertahan paling lama, bahkan sebelum Yamanaka. Ia adalah siswi SMU putri yang sangat ketat peraturannya di kota seberang, sehingga jarang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Itulah awal mulanya si playboy berkepala durian itu berpacaran juga dengan Yamanaka dan gadis-gadis lain selama di SMU.

"Kukira kau akan langsung pulang." Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura dengan tidak suka.

"Tiba-tiba saja hujan deras. Aku tidak bawa payung."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa untuk mengatasi kecanggungan seperti ini. Sakura masih belum mau mengangkat kepalanya untuk menyapa, dan Naruto beserta Hinata berdiri di depan meja mereka saja.

Canggung sekali.

Ia tidak tahu apakah harus menawarkan mereka berdua untuk bergabung atau pamit pulang duluan dan mengajak Sakura pergi dari sini. Tapi hujan di luar masih begitu deras. Ia benar-benar berharap Itachi muncul dari balik pintu sekarang juga. Kemana perginya kakaknya itu saat darurat seperti ini?

"Kenapa kita tidak duduk di sini saja, Naruto-kun? Tidak apa-apa kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Mana mungkin ia berkata tidak dan melarang mereka berdua untuk duduk.

"Ah, tentu saja. Duduklah."

Sasuke berdiri, berpindah tempat duduk di samping Sakura. Hinata tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Sementara Naruto duduk menghadap Sasuke, masih mengenakan tampang tidak suka pada wajahnya.

Seorang pelayan mendatangi meja mereka, membuat Sasuke sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya ada sedikit pengalih perhatian dari pandangan tajam Naruto yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Sayang?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata, melihat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda.

"Kue mandarin ini kelihatannya enak. Aku ini saja. Dan teh hijau."

"Baiklah. Kue mandarin dan teh hijau untuk dua orang. Sasuke, kau mau tambah sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah kenyang."

Pelayan itu pun pergi. Suasana canggung lagi.

Sekarang ia merutuki Itachi yang tak kunjung datang. Tapi ia sedikit bersyukur karena yang bersama Naruto bukan Yamanaka. Gadis berambut pirang itu tentu akan banyak bicara dan membuat semuanya tambah tidak mengenakkan.

"Pacarmu, Sasuke-kun?"

Pertanyaan seperti itu yang ditakuti oleh Sasuke. Padahal seingatnya dulu Hinata sangat pemalu sekali dan tidak pernah bertanya yang macam-macam menyangkut orang lain.

"Bukan. Teman sekelasku."

"Belum, tapi segera." Naruto menambahi dengan cepat. Memamerkan cengirannya seperti biasa. Tapi tatapan matanya tidak sama.

"Benarkah? Ah, tapi bukankah kalian berdua juga satu kelas, Naruto-kun? Siapa nama― _nya_?" Hinata sedikit ragu untuk bertanya karena Sakura terlihat tidak mau berinteraksi sama sekali.

Diam-diam Sasuke menyenggol kaki Sakura dengan kakinya, memberi tanda padanya untuk sedikit membuka diri. Karena ia merasa tidak akan pantas jika gadis itu duduk diam saja sementara mereka bertiga mengobrol dengan akrab.

Si pemilik mata emerald mengangkat kepalanya pelan.

"Sakura Haruno." Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dengan waspada. Pemuda berambut kuning itu tersenyum begitu mereka beradu mata. "Mereka berdua ini sedang dekat, Sayang. Kau tahu, Sasuke belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali, aku jadi sedikit kasihan padanya."

Sasuke sedikit berjengit mendengar bagaimana Naruto membuka aibnya dengan santai tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Haruskah hal seperti itu diumbar di tempat umum?

"Ah, benarkah? Sasuke-kun itu orang yang sangat baik, Sakura-san. Dia pasti akan menjagamu dengan baik." Hinata tersenyum saat mengatakannya dengan sepasang mata berbinar-binar. Ia seperti sedang memberi selamat kepada orang yang baru menikah.

"Aku yakin beberapa hari setelah kelulusan nanti kita akan menerima undangan pernikahan." Kemudian Naruto pun tertawa.

Saat seperti ini Sasuke tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Ia tidak tahu apakah ada sesuatu di balik pernyataan Naruto. Entah itu maksud terselubung seperti balas dendam, ejekan, atau memang hanya gurauan semata, ia tidak bisa membedakannya. Baru hari ini ia berbaikan dengan Naruto, jadi ia ragu kalau pemuda itu benar-benar sudah bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Secepat itu? Ah, tapi bukankah kau bisa tetap kuliah sambil bekerja? Jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa."

Yang lebih mengherankan lagi adalah sikap Hinata. Gadis itu terlalu polos sampai membuatnya gemas. Mulutnya sedikit gatal ingin membeberkan kebusukan Naruto di belakangnya, hanya agar kedua mata gadis itu terbuka dan menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu tidak seperti yang ia kenal. Ia lupa masih ada gadis yang jauh lebih _bodoh _dari Sakura. Apakah hobi Naruto memacari gadis-gadis _clueless _seperti mereka atau karena yang seperti itu yang mudah ditipu? Entahlah, ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

"Benar, kan? Aku tidak sabar ingin segera melihat keponakan kita, Sayang!"

"Ah, pasti menggemaskan sekali."

"Kira-kira apa warna rambutnya, ya? Hitam-biru? Pink?"

"Bisa jadi dua-duanya. Atau campuran."

"Hm, bagaimana kalau laki-laki berambut pink? Tidakkah itu menggelikan?"

"Tsk, dari mana datangnya perbincangan tentang pernikahan ini?" Sasuke memotong obrolan lepas Naruto dan Hinata dengan urat berkedut di pelipisnya. Lupakan tentang maksud terselubung di balik sikap Naruto. Ternyata pemuda ini hanya mengejeknya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di depan pacar-pacarnya.

"Ah, maaf kalau kami sudah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, Sakura-san. Umm, aku hanya― eh, aku bahkan belum menyebutkan namaku! Aku Hinata Hyuuga, senang bertemu denganmu."

Sepasang mata emerald itu mengerjap, kemudian ia menyambut uluran tangan Hinata dan berjabat tangan dengannya. "…Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke menghela nafas.

…

_AN: Semester ini gila-gilaan… Saya minta maaf kalo fic ini jadi terbengkalai dan isinya jadi nggak jelas orz orz orz_

_Semester depan udah nggak begitu sibuk sih, tapi sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir sepertinya saya harus mulai mikir penelitian –curhat- *mati_


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC (Hinata over OOC. Ya, saya tahu orz)**

…

"Tapi tidak biasanya kau berkelahi, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau membantu Naruto-kun lagi?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan sepasang mata onyxnya. Pertanyaan lain dari Hinata yang tidak ia inginkan. Ia melempar pandangan ke arah Naruto, memberi isyarat pada pemuda itu untuk membantunya menjawab pertanyaan pacarnya. Karena meski pun Hinata dapat dengan mudah dibohongi oleh Naruto, Sasuke tidak bisa berbohong padanya. "Ah, itu―"

Naruto merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Hinata. "Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, Sayang! Sasuke dan aku kan teman baik! Kami sudah seperti saudara. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkanku melawan segerombolan penjahat sendirian! Iya kan, Sasuke?"

Harusnya Naruto menerima penghargaan atas kemampuan sandiwaranya yang tiada tara. Mulutnya dapat dengan lancar melontarkan kebohongan, seperti membaca berita.

"Iya." Sasuke pura-pura mengecek jam tangannya, hanya untuk menghindari bertatapan mata dengan Hinata. Dari ekor matanya ia tahu Sakura melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Sekarang dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh, terutama di depan Sakura.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin Sasuke-kun terluka parah begini, sementara kau tidak terluka sama sekali, Naruto-kun?"

Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau Hinata semakin kritis? Sekolah putri super ketat itu sudah mengubahnya menjadi orang yang berbeda. Mungkin gadis itu tidak sepolos dulu. Mungkin lama-kelamaan keburukan Naruto akan terbongkar juga olehnya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga. Sasuke tinggal menunggu waktu saja, tidak perlu menjadi pengkhianat dan membongkar rahasia Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak terluka? Kau tidak lihat tanganku, Sayang? Lihat! Aku juga terluka! Hanya saja aku lebih pandai berkelahi dari Sasuke, jadi lukaku tidak separah dirinya!" Naruto memamerkan kedua tangannya yang dibalut perban. "Kau lupa, pacarmu ini petarung yang handal! Kalau dalam game, levelku ini sudah jauh lebih tinggi daripada Sasuke!"

Atau mungkin tidak semudah itu. Naruto cocok sekali menjadi aktor, ia benar-benar menjiwai perannya dalam sandiwara. Terima kasih pada muka polosnya. Sasuke bahkan hampir dibuat percaya kalau ia terluka karena membantu Naruto berkelahi, bukan karena berkelahi dengannya.

"Lalu kau membiarkan Sasuke-kun terluka?"

Harus ia akui, melihat sikap Hinata yang seperti ini cukup menggelikan. Baru kali ini gadis itu bersikap keras kepala dan memberondong Naruto dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bernada meragukan. Mungkin gadis itu tidak sepolos yang ia kira. Mungkin selama ini ia pun bersandiwara. Siapa yang tahu?

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mungkin diam saja menonton Sasuke dipukuli! Aku juga sibuk dengan musuh-musuhku, Sayang! Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku tidak sejahat itu sampai membiarkan sahabatku terluka!" Bahkan saking pintarnya, nada merengek Naruto terdengar begitu nyata. Ia benar-benar pantas mendapatkan penghargaan atas kemampuannya bersandiwara.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat takjub menyaksikan permainan yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Ini pasti pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto bersikap manis pada gadis lain selain dirinya. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dengan Naruto yang terang-terangan mengakui.

_Lihat, sekarang sudah jelas kan, siapa yang menusuk siapa! Salahmu sendiri dari dulu tidak percaya! _Ingin sekali Sasuke mengatakannya. Mumpung mata Sakura terbuka lebar. Tapi ia menahan diri. Tidak perlu menjadi pengkhianat atau perusak suasana. Sasuke hanya tinggal diam dan waktu akan menjawab semuanya.

Ia jadi bersyukur karena bertemu dengan Naruto di sini.

Sasuke tersenyum sendiri. Sekarang Naruto yang terlihat bodoh; berdebat dengan pacar kesayangannya.

"Tapi luka kalian sama sekali tidak seimbang. Setahuku Sasuke-kun juga jago berkelahi, bukan? Apa kau membiarkan Sasuke-kun melawan yang paling kuat, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku―" Pemuda berambut kuning itu sampai kehabisan kata-kata. "Ah! Kau tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke selama ini, Sayang! Dia sudah tidak pernah berkelahi lagi, jadi kemampuannya menurun!"

"Jadi itu artinya kau masih sering berkelahi?"

"Hee? Ah, itu―"

"Sasuke-kun, apakah Naruto-kun berkelahi setiap hari?"

"Sayang…"

"Sakura-san, kau pernah melihatnya berkelahi? Tolong laporkan saja pada neneknya kalau Naruto-kun berani berulah lagi."

"Kau bicara apa sih, Sayang? Sejak kapan kau begitu cerewet?"

"A― aku cerewet? Benarkah?"

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Bahkan gadis itu sendiri terkejut mengetahui kenyataan kalau dirinya berubah. Apa saja yang dipelajari oleh gadis itu di sekolahnya, Sasuke tidak tahu. Ia mendapat kepuasan tersendiri menyaksikan bagaimana Naruto kewalahan menghadapi pacarnya yang _paling polos _ini. Mungkin karena Naruto begitu sayang pada gadis itu sehingga sangat berhati-hati dalam menjawab serangkaian pertanyaannya. Menahan diri agar tidak sampai meledak amarahnya, karena kalau sampai ia membuat Hinata menangis dan kabar itu sampai ke telinga kakaknya, tamatlah riwayat Naruto. Neji tentu tidak akan tinggal diam melihat adik kesayangannya disakiti. Menurut pendapat Sasuke, sejak awal Naruto sudah menggali kuburannya sendiri dengan memacari banyak gadis selain Hinata. Sebenarnya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai semuanya terbongkar. Tapi bom waktu itu terlalu lambat dan membuat Sasuke gemas.

"Sasuke!"

Suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Sasuke itu berhasil membuat sepasang mata onyxnya membulat kaget. Bukan hanya dia, semua orang yang ada di dalam sana tidak kalah terkejutnya. Semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada pria yang memasuki toko dengan langkah gusar. Sepasang matanya berkilat-kilat dan raut wajahnya menjanjikan hal yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi pada Sasuke.

"_Kuso_…" Kalau bisa Sasuke ingin bersembunyi di balik cangkir tehnya. Ia tidak menyangka kedatangan Itachi sambil meneriakkan namanya seperti itu benar-benar memalukan. Sekarang bom waktunya yang akan segera meledak. Tiap langkah Itachi menuju meja mereka seperti hitungan mundur menuju ledakan hebat.

Sasuke sudah menyiapkan telinganya kalau-kalau kakaknya memutuskan untuk menjewernya tanpa ampun dan menyeretnya keluar dari sini.

"Kau ini―" Tangan Itachi yang terkepal membeku di udara. Tidak jadi memukul adiknya. "Hei, kukira kau sendirian?" Itachi memandangi keempat orang itu secara bergantian. Sasuke menghela nafas. Untung saja dia tidak sendirian.

"Ah, Itachi-niisan? Lama tidak bertemu." Hinata tersenyum.

Alis Itachi berkerut. "Kau― Hinata-chan? Aaah, sekarang rambutmu panjang sekali, aku jadi tidak mengenalimu!" Seenaknya saja Itachi menarik kursi di belakangnya dan bergabung. Tiba-tiba saja melupakan niatnya untuk memarahi Sasuke. "Kau tidak satu sekolah dengan Sasuke? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi!"

"Dia bersekolah di SMU Putri di kota seberang, kakaknya Sasuke!" Naruto memotong dengan sedikit ketus. Tangannya langsung melingkari pundak Hinata dalam gestur posesif.

"Aku tidak bertanya kepadamu, kepala durian! Hei Sasuke, apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Kalian sudah berbaikan?"

Kali ini Naruto yang melempar pandangan ke arah Sasuke. Memberi isyarat agar pemuda itu mencegah kakaknya bicara yang tidak-tidak. Sasuke antara ingin dan tidak ingin menurutinya. Karena, hei, ia belum membalas perbuatan Naruto padanya sama sekali!

"Berbaikan? Memangnya Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun sedang bertengkar?" Hinata memang semakin kritis dalam bicara. Tidak salah lagi.

"Ahahaha, hanya masalah sepele, Sayang! Biasa, selalu ada perselisihan kecil, bahkan di antara persahabatan kami!" Kali ini Naruto terlihat sedikit panik, terbukti dari bagaimana ia merespon pertanyaan Hinata dengan cengiran aneh pada mukanya. Bahkan aktor pun butuh istirahat. Tidak bisa selamanya berpura-pura. "Iya kan, Sasuke?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Begitulah. Bukan masalah besar. Kami sudah berbaikan." Ia mengatakannya sambil melihat ke arah Itachi. Mengirim isyarat rahasia, berharap kakaknya dapat mengerti dan tidak membahasnya lebih lanjut.

Tapi sebenarnya ia sedikit berharap Itachi akan memperpanjang masalah dan tidak membiarkan Naruto bebas begitu saja. Kakaknya tahu kan siapa yang membuatnya babak belur begini?

"Yah, baguslah kalau begitu." Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu. Kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam. "Sakura-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat semakin kurus."

Gadis bermata emerald itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat pucat." Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. "Hei, Naruto! Kenapa kau membiarkan pacarmu―"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah beranjak dari kursinya dan membungkam mulut Itachi. "Aniki, ayo kita pulang. Sakura bisa sakit kalau tidak segera diantar sampai rumah."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dengan heran. Begitu juga Sakura. Bahkan Naruto juga terlihat terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke. Yang tidak mereka bertiga ketahui, kakak beradik itu membuat semacam kesepakatan lewat tatapan mata singkat. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menarik tangannya dan beralih kepada Sakura.

"Ayo kita pulang. Naruto, Hinata, kami duluan." Sasuke melangkah pergi terlebih dulu, tanpa memastikan kalau Sakura benar-benar mengikutinya.

"Kalian juga cepatlah pulang, Hinata-chan, kepala durian! Besok ada sekolah, kan?" Itachi bangkit dari kursinya. "Ayo Sakura-chan."

…

"Jadi, siapa sebenarnya Sakura-chan bagi kepala durian itu? Bukan pacarnya, eh?" Itachi menoleh sebentar ke arah Sasuke yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan melihat ke luar jendela. Ia juga sempat mencuri lihat kepada Sakura dari kaca spion. Tapi gadis itu hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala.

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Itu bukan urusan Aniki." Seperti biasanya jawaban dari Sasuke selalu cuek seperti itu.

Itachi menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian; anak muda jaman sekarang! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kalau Hinata-chan pacarnya si kepala durian, lalu siapa Sakura-chan? Apa kau pacarnya juga, Sakura-chan? Apa kalian sudah putus? Atau kepala durian itu seekor _kelinci_?"

Urat berkedut tampak di pelipis kiri Sasuke. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Itachi menyebalkan sekali. Rasanya seperti punya kakak perempuan saja. Suka memasak, suka menggosip, suka ingin tahu dan cerewet. Pantas saja gadis yang dulu ia perebutkan dengan temannya tidak memilih dirinya.

"Iya, Naruto itu _playboy_! Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu? Menyebalkan sekali, Aniki!" Pernyataan itu juga ia tujukan kepada Sakura. Gadis itu sendiri yang menolak untuk percaya dengan kenyataan kalau Naruto _playboy. _Sekarang mau tak mau ia harus menerimanya.

Kemudian hening. Hanya suara hujan di luar dan siaran radio volume rendah yang terdengar. Mobil yang dikemudikan Itachi melaju pelan, menembus jalanan malam yang sunyi dengan terpaan hujan. Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Dari mana kakaknya tahu alamat gadis itu, Sasuke tidak tahu. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Kalau sudah penasaran, Itachi bisa melakukan apa saja. Bahkan menjadi mata-mata dan mencari informasi apa pun. Jadi anggap saja kakaknya itu iseng sekali mencari tahu alamat rumah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, perlu aku mengantarmu sampai ke dalam? Biar aku bisa menjelaskan pada ibumu mengapa kau sampai pulang selarut ini." Itachi memutar badannya, tersenyum.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak usah, Itachi-san. Aku sendiri yang akan bicara pada ibu. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke-kun." Dan dengan itu gadis berambut merah muda tersebut pamit, masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Itachi tidak langsung menjalankan mobilnya, menoleh kepada Sasuke yang tampak tidak peduli. "Sekarang katakan, siapa penjahat dari semua ini?"

Harusnya Sasuke bersyukur karena Itachi tidak jadi mempermalukannya di toko kue tadi. Ia juga harus berterimakasih pada kakaknya yang mau diam dan mengerti, sehingga tidak memojokkan posisi Sakura. Balas dendam pada Naruto juga tidak perlu, karena mereka baru saja berbaikan. Apalagi Sasuke pasti akan merasa tidak enak pada Hinata; gadis itu terlalu baik.

Entah kenapa begitu bangkit dari kursinya tadi, moodnya jadi berubah tidak senang. Ia kesal sekali, tapi tidak tahu mengapa merasa demikian. Ia benar-benar kesal tanpa alasan pasti. Karena itu dia diam dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Itachi dengan tidak senang. Ia menjelaskan semuanya pada kakaknya dengan nada tinggi. Ia marah dan tidak tahu kenapa. Ia begitu kesal sampai ingin menangis rasanya. Seperti, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kesal karena meski begitu marah, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Cukup, Sasuke. Bicaranya diteruskan nanti di rumah. Aku tidak mau ibu Sakura-chan keluar dengan khawatir karena mendengarmu."

Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada, membuang muka ke luar jendela. "Kau yang minta penjelasan!"

Itachi tertawa. "Iya, iya. Tapi bersambung di rumah, ya? Kau tidak mau orang-orang memanggil polisi, kan?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Cih. Sudah cepat jalankan mobilnya!"

"Baik, baik, Tuan Muda." Itachi tertawa lagi. "Hei, omong-omong, kau romantis sekali Sasuke-kun! Meminjamkan blazer pada gadis malang yang kedinginan!"

Sasuke mendengus, berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah. "Sudah diam!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alternate Universe, OOC**

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-kun! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"<p>

"Uchiha-kun, apa lukamu sudah sembuh?"

"Kau sudah sarapan, Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke hanya menggumam seperlunya, membenarkan letak strap tas yang melingkari pundaknya dan terus melangkah menuju kelasnya. Ia melambaikan tangan setengah hati membalas sapaan teman-temannya yang lain. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha memang tidak terkenal karena keramahannya.

Pintar, tampan dan arogan: ketiga sifat dominan itu yang membuatnya dipuja-puja.

"Oi, Sasuke! Selamat pagi!"

Sasuke hanya meringis tidak senang saat sebuah tangan melingkari pundaknya dan suara Naruto yang menyebalkan menyapa telinganya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto."

Ia menyadari perhatian siswa-siswa yang memadati koridor sekolah tertuju kepada mereka berdua. Oh, bahkan sempat ada blitz dua atau tiga kali. Hebat. Ia yakin sekali besok fotonya dan Naruto akan terpampang di halaman utama koran sekolah, dengan headline _Uchiha dan Uzumaki sudah berkawan kembali._ Kabar tentang perkelahian mereka memang menyebar sangat cepat seperti wabah penyakit. Tentu saja, mereka berdua adalah siswa paling terkenal di seantero SMU Konoha.

Tapi hal itu sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, tidak lagi mendengarkan celotehan Naruto tentang game center baru yang harus mereka kunjungi dalam waktu dekat.

Karena merasa berjalan sendirian, Naruto juga menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang dengan heran. "Hei Sasuke, kenapa kau berhenti di situ?"

Ia bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru milik Naruto. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Keadaan akan segera membaik untuknya dan Naruto. Sejak awal perkelahian mereka memang tidak menimbulkan banyak masalah bagi keduanya. Sasuke banyak menerima simpati, dan Naruto seperti biasanya tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain. Tidak banyak yang berubah dengan kehidupan mereka. Bahkan sekarang ia dan Naruto sudah berbaikan. Persahabatan mereka berdua akan segera kembali seperti semula. Seperti tidak pernah ada perselisihan di antara mereka. Seperti tak pernah ada masalah. Seperti tak pernah ada _Sakura._

Tapi keadaan tidak akan pernah sama bagi gadis berambut merah muda itu. Kembali akrabnya Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura. Tidak akan berimbas padanya. Tidak akan membersihkan namanya. Tidak akan membuat orang-orang kembali bersikap biasa kepadanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, tidak menghiraukan teriakan Naruto.

Mungkin sudah saatnya ia berunding dengan Naruto. Ada banyak hal yang perlu mereka bicarakan, banyak masalah yang perlu mereka selesaikan. Dengan berakhirnya perang di antara mereka tidak secara otomatis berakhir pula masalah Sakura. Tidak semudah itu.

"Naruto, ikut aku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Kenapa ia begitu ingin menyelesaikan masalah Sakura?

* * *

><p>Sakura berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah. Pandangannya tertuju pada ujung sepatunya. Akhir-akhir ini benda itu terlihat begitu menarik, Sakura tidak pernah menyadari hal itu sebelumnya. Ia mendengarkan sambil lalu siswa-siswa di sekitarnya saling bertukar sapa dan tertawa-tawa. Pagi ini cerah, tentu saja mereka bahagia. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak punya alasan untuk tersenyum meski matahari bersinar hangat.<p>

Sakura Haruno sedang merenungi kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Ia sudah bersikap begitu bodoh. Sebegitu butanyakah dirinya hingga tidak bisa melihat kejelekan-kejelekan Naruto? Bahkan kuman di seberang lautan pun terlihat, kenapa gajah di pelupuk mata tak nampak olehnya?

Harusnya ia mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke sejak awal.

Bodoh sekali dia.

Dan semalam, secara tidak langsung ia telah dipermalukan oleh Sasuke. Tidak, bukan Sasuke yang mempermalukannya, melainkan Naruto. Oh, siapa nama gadis itu? Hinata― Hyuuga? Ya, Hyuuga. Salah satu dari sekian banyak pacar Naruto, kan? Kenapa Sakura terkejut, bukankah harusnya dia juga sudah tahu? Bukankah Sasuke pernah memberitahunya? Dia saja yang tidak mau mendengarkan.

Sakura sudah bertemu langsung dengan buktinya, gadis cantik berambut hitam kebiruan itu. Ia terlihat sebagai seorang gadis baik-baik. Apakah pacar-pacar Naruto yang lain juga seperti itu? Apakah mereka sama polos dan _bodoh_nya dengan Sakura? Apakah Hinata juga hanya tahu kalau dirinyalah satu-satunya pacar Naruto?

"Aduh―"

Sakura merasakan bahunya bersenggolan dengan seseorang. Ia hanya menggumamkan maaf pelan dan meneruskan langkahnya. Pikirannya sedang tidak jernih.

"Hei, kau tidak punya mata, ya?!"

Kemudian bahunya ditarik dengan kasar, dan ia didorong hingga terjatuh ke belakang. Gadis yang tadi bersenggolan bahu dengannya meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan tidak senang.

"Hei, serigala pink! Kau buta, ya?! Kurasa kau perlu memakai kacamata kuda! Cepat minta maaf!"

Dalam sekejap, kerumunan kecil siswa-siswa yang penasaran mulai terbentuk, mengelilingi mereka.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, mengerutkan keningnya memandangi gadis yang rambut pirangnya diikat dua. "Aku sudah minta maaf."

Si rambut pirang mendengus. "Oh ya? Aku tidak mendengar suara menyedihkanmu, Haruno. Cepat minta maaf lagi!" Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sakura memandanginya dengan tidak percaya, menghela nafas, "Kusarankan kau untuk segera membersihkan telingamu, Nona." Ia bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, membersihkan bagian belakang roknya.

Si rambut pirang membelalakkan sepasang mata coklatnya dengan tidak percaya. "Apa katamu― dasar wanita murahan tidak tahu diri!" Lagi-lagi ia mendorong bahu Sakura, kali ini dengan lebih kasar, menimbulkan bunyi berdebum yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Hei, serigala sepertimu tidak pantas berada di sini. Kau hanya merusak pemandangan saja!" Dia menyeringai.

Sakura hanya meringis menahan sakit atas jatuhnya barusan. Dia tidak perlu menajamkan pendengarannya untuk dapat mendengar bisik-bisik hinaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sesuatu yang terdengar biasa untuknya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ia sudah kebal. Ya, seorang Sakura Haruno sudah kebal dengan makian-makian seperti itu, tidak ada artinya lagi.

Ia tidak perlu memikirkan pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya. Ia hanya harus bertahan sebentar lagi. Orang-orang ini tentu akan segera bosan dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Keadaan akan kembali seperti semula. Ia hanya harus bersikap tenang dan tidak menggubris gangguan-gangguan kecil ini. Karena keadaan pasti akan kembali seperti semula.

Seperti persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke.

_Aku kuat. Aku kuat. Aku kuat._

Meski pun demikian, matanya terasa panas.

"Hoii! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan pada Sakura-chan?!"

Seketika itu perhatian semua siswa tertuju ke arah dua pemuda yang secara tiba-tiba melompat keluar dari jendela salah satu ruangan yang terbuka. Sepasang mata emeraldnya yang berkaca-kaca membulat tidak percaya. Berpasang-pasang mata memandang heran.

Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha.

Mereka berdua melangkah gusar menuju kerumunan di depan gedung sekolah. Mata onyx itu memicing tajam, bertemu pandang dengan mata coklat si rambut pirang yang masih terlihat takjub dengan kemunculan dua orang paling terkenal di SMU Konoha itu.

"Beraninya kau mengganggu, Haruno." Sasuke mendesis, masih melempar tatapan tajam kepada si rambut pirang yang mulai kesulitan menelan ludahnya.

"Heh, pagi-pagi sudah membuat kekacauan. Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya, membenarkan letak strap tas pada pundaknya. "Dan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan berkumpul di sini, hah? Kalian pikir ini semacam tontonan?!"

Sakura, yang masih berlutut di atas tanah, hanya mengerjapkan matanya heran. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa saat Naruto melihat ke arahnya dengan cara _biasa._

Kemudian ditambah lagi dengan Sasuke yang berjongkok di sampingnya, memandanginya dengan tampang khawatir. "Sakura, kau tidak―"

"Keributan apa lagi yang kalian berdua timbulkan, hah?!"

Asuma-sensei muncul dengan urat berkedut pada pelipis kirinya. Kedua kakinya menghentak-hentak murka. Melihat kedatangannya, sebagian besar dari kerumunan yang terbentukt adi bubar, lari menyelamatkan diri. Saat itu bel masuk sekolah juga berbunyi.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sial…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : <strong>Gomeeeeeen... *bows* Tak terasa setengah tahun saya absen (baca: melarikan diri) dari fic ini, orz orz orz. Entahlah, saya nggak tau mau nerusin seperti apa, mungkin saya perlu bertapa dulu, orz. Selanjutnya, semoga nggak perlu nunggu setengah tahun lagi *dilempar batu*


End file.
